I know You
by HAZMOT
Summary: Sam and her teamates are off on a day off journey. Some get to know one another, while other's have no clue to who they are. But one special moment changes them all forever.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. I wanted to explore the individual relationships between Vala with Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, Gen Landry etc, etc, etc.

* * *

_

**Sam had invited everyone over for morning breakfast before the weekend ended. It was Friday and Sam felt that everyone was becoming burnt out. Gen Landry had SG1 on every mission within the last two weeks and it was taking its toll on everyone. Vala was the first to arrive.**

"**Hey Sam, am I late?" Asked Vala.**

"**No, you're actually the first one here. Come on in, I'm just getting the coffee ready, for you know who and I need some fresh squeezed orange juice. I'll show you how to work the machine."**

**Vala followed Sam into the kitchen and Sam pulled out a rather odd machine that Vala was curious about. Sam had quite a collection of machines on her kitchen counter and Vala was going to make sure to ask about every one of them.**

"**So what we do first is cut up some oranges in half and let's see, then we turn on our juicer, and then let's see, uh, yeah, uh we press the orange to the turning thing and then wah la, orange juice."**

**Vala was snickering at Sam's explanation of how to work the juicer.**

"**What? Sam looked at Vala with a curious notion.**

"**The turning thing? Sam you've figured out advanced technology from the Asgard, explored the galaxy as a technical whirlpool of information, and all you can tell me that this machine that make a loud noise while turning is called a turning thing?"**

"**Well, a girl's got to stop and take note of what's important in her life and the turning thing is important to making good orange juice, so start juicing missy."**

"**Yes, Maam."**

**As Sam was finishing up making coffee and starting on the eggs and bacon, she always wondered about some things that Vala never mentioned or maybe never had been asked.**

"**Vala? Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want."**

"**This must be girl talk. I like girl talk, go ahead."**

"**Well, you like you hair in ponytails and it's rather cute on you, me well; anyway it's just so adorable, would you like me to fix your hair sometimes, just between us girls."**

**Vala was silent for a few moments. Sam noticed her hesitation in answering.**

"**Yes, that would be nice." Vala didn't say much after that. Sam thought she might have hit on something personal to Vala.**

"**My mot……………**

"**My mother use to fix my hair when I was smaller in pig tails as you call it and with a small hair fixture. I –I just wanted to remember those times with her. She- She always had time for me before she died."**

**Vala never turned to look at Sam when she spoke. Sam held her lips tight, not wanting to hurt Vala or bring up any more sad memories. **

"**I'm sorry Vala. I didn't mean to pry. I know you loved your mother very much."**

"**No, it's ok Sam." Vala finally turned around to face Sam. "No one has ever asked me about my family before or why I do the things I do. I'm just glad I could say it out loud." Vala turned back to her task of making orange juice. **

**Sam smiled at Vala and hoped they would talk more about Vala's past later. Sam didn't have many women to speak to, mostly she was always on missions or some project that needed her expertise or attention. She had known Daniel, Teal'c and Cam on some personal bases, but Vala was a complete mystery and she wanted to get to know Vala outside the work area.**

**Back to her cheery self. "Ok, I'm done with the orange juice, you think this is enough Sam?"**

"**Yeah, we can always make more. The boys are rather ravenous when it comes to my cooking and orange juice. Daniel will probably suck down a whole pot of coffee if we let him."**

**Both women laughed at that ideal. Usually they're trying to get Daniel to cut down. Sam heard a knock at the door. **

"**Hey Vala? Would you put the juice in the pitcher and help finish laying the table out for breakfast?"**

"**Sure Sam, we can have one of those girl talks later, ok."**

**Sam smiled and nodded her head yes.**

"**Hey Sam, said Cam. How long does it take to open a door for some sweet breakfast. Hey, I know it's corny but I brought some flowers. The two barbarians behind me thought I was bribing you for a bigger share of eggs and bacon."**

"**We did not say that Sam, mentioned Daniel. Teal'c just mentioned why he would pick the flowers out of "your" garden unless to bribe you for breakfast."**

"**Indeed" said Teal'c.**

"**Yes Cam, why would you pick "my" flowers instead of buying them, unless you wanted something?"**

"**You'res were prettier. Smiled Cam.**

"**Ok, I'll accept that, for now. Come on in, Vala is already here. Said Sam.**

**Teal'c, Cam, and Daniel all piled into the kitchen and was surprised at what they saw. Vala had taken her pig tails out and her hair was hanging freely around her shoulders and face. Sam almost ran smack into them until she saw what made them stare.**

**Daniel finally chimed in. "Vala you- you, uh, you have your hair down; before work. Uh, it's uh, nice."**

"**Gee Daniel, that was brilliant; and you call yourself a linguist. Why don't we all sit down before everyone notices." Sam stated.**

**Sam winked at Vala and Vala smiled back from her earlier conversation with Sam.**

"**Oh, it's just a girl thing." Stated Vala non chalantly. Sam and her looked at each other again and snickered.**

**The guys looked at Sam and Vala and thought there must be something going on that they had no clue to. Sam and Vala did all the cooking and laid everything down on the kitchen table. There were biscuits, bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, fresh orange juice and fried potatoes. **

"**I made the juice just fresh this morning." Vala said gleely with that wide open smile of hers. **

"**Well everything smell delicious. Sam you and Vala outdid yourselves. We were just hoping to get some toast and coffee in, stated Cam.**

**Daniel was still looking at Vala. He had never seen her look so beautiful in the morning, not that he has ever seen her with her hair down, but something was unusually different about the way she was swinging her hair around.**

"**Hello, earth do Daniel." Sam pulled on his hair. "Ow; why did you do that for Sam?**

"**I want to test DNA later, you were asked to pass the orange juice."**

"**Man, I guy could get hurt eating breakfast around here. **

"**Well like my grandmother used to say, said Cam. Come and get it."**

**Everyone looked at Cam if he was having a memory loss.**

"**Ok, anyway, said Sam. What's on today's agenda.? I hope we are not going off world again. It's Friday and I was hoping we could all go out tonight."**

"**Oh, yes that would be wonderful, where do you think we should go Daniel? Asked Vala.**

"**You mean we, as in all of us, right?"**

"**Of course darling, what do you think I meant, hmm?"**

"**I believe Daniel was contemplating going out with you Vala Mol Doran." Teal'c interjected.**

"**I did not. Where did you get that ideal, Teal'c?" Raising his voice a little and strained.**

"**Oh, now muscles, don't scare the man, he needs to eat before we go out on our date."**

"**We are not going out on a date. Look; Sam was wanting us all to go out and have a nice time t- o- g –e- t- h –e- r. Us, Cam, Me, you and Teal'c."**

"**Well we see who hasn't had his coffee this morning, don't we?" Cam was snickering. All of them started snickering at Daniel.**

"**Ha, ha, you guys are so funny in the morning. Anyway, what Sam was saying what do we have on the agenda today Col?"**

"**Hey, No Col before I finish my breakfast, anyway Gen Landry told me he knew we were working hard for weeks and he had a little surprise for us all."**

"**Ooh, presents." Vala was clapping for joy.**

"**No, Vala I don't think that is what he means, I think he knows we need some rest and relaxation and I hope he is giving us some down time."**

"**Well, it was a thought, so Sam can we put that thingy to test later for us girls. I know the boys here would not appreciate something done to their masculinity."**

**The men all said in unison.**

"**What?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Col Mitchell and his SG1 team finally arrived at base. They all reported to Gen Landry and as the Col mentioned he gave them all a week off. Tensions were running high with all the SGC teams and SG1 and SG2 were given the privilege of leave first. Col Mitchell was trying to decide whether he would like to spend time with his parents are have the whole team go on a trip together. They decided that Vala had never been to Jack's cabin, so they would spend a few days at Jack's and the last days with Cam's family.**

**Sam had called ahead to Jack to make arraingements for food, sleeping quarters, cooking chores, fishing and other activities as they play out. Jack was going to join them a day later after they all arrived. Sam and Vala had put away the food and chose to sleep in a room with "Girls Only" sign hanging from the door. Cam, Daniel and Teal'c decided that Jack may want to keep his own room for private reasons and Cam and Daniel decided to sleep in sleeping bags in the front of the fire place and Teal'c decided he could sleep under the stars or inside. Vala was ecstatic, she never knew camping out as Sam put it, would be so much fun. Sam could see the childish joy the emanated from Vala. They all had been to Jacks's cabin several times but bringing in a new member was a new experience. **

"**Sam, when can we go fishing? Is there any fish in the lake? Why do we need fishing poles? Are they shaped like fish?" Vala said with glee.**

**Sam had to laugh at Vala's constant questioning. "Soon, yes, and yes because that's one way of catching fish and no, the poles are long slim rods with modern attachments to snag fish."**

"**Sam?**

"**Yes Vala?**

"**Thank You for bringing me."**

**Sam was touched. She had to remember that Vala still was not familiar with earth and some of the customs that they normally would have taken for granted. **

"**You're welcome Vala. Come on lets start making some side dishes to go with the steaks or fish just in case no one catches anything, plan B."**

"**Plan B, what's that Sam?" Asked Vala curiously.**

"**Pizza Vala, Pizza. No cabin should be without a nearby Pizza place, especially with the boys."**

**Daniel, Cam and Teal'c were setting up the grill and stoking the fire. Jack had always kept his freezer well stocked with hamburger, steaks, ribs and his supposedly caught fish from his lake. **

"**Sam how did you meet Gen O'Neill? He's quite the catch around the base when he shows up unexpectedly."**

"**Heh, to hear you say that would make his day to no end. And what do you mean quite the catch?" Asked Sam.**

"**Well the female species of our little quaint mountain are always a buzz when he walks around the base. I mean look at him Sam, he's viral, nice crop of silver hair. It's amazing he still has his hair from what I hear and a nice butt."**

"**VALAAA."**

"**Well he does Sam. Matter of fact he has one of the best butt's around the base. I mean take a look at Dan……………..**

"**Vala? Can we change the subject? Asked Sam.**

"**You wanted to know how I met Gen O'Neill, right?"**

"**Well, I'm listening."**

"**Well I met Jack when he was just a Colonel, I was a Captain and Daniel was only new to SG1, Teal'c became a member much later. Anyway Jack, Jack had just lost a family member and became Commander of our little trio. Daniel was basically, and don't you repeat this Vala. A Geek. I mean Geekier than he is now, but a nice Geek. Jack was, well, not a Geek. He was cocky, intelligent, not a yes man and some say a great dancer. I kind of fell for him right off."**

"**So, you have, been looking at his butt." Vala mentioned non chalantly.**

"**Well, to be truthful Vala. Sam was whispering. He was and still is dashing." Sam couldn't believe she used an old style description of Jack. It just seemed appropriate with Vala.**

"**Go on, I know there's more." Stated Vala.**

"**Well to make a long story short. He lost someone very important to him Vala and I know he was pretty depressed when he first took charge of SG1. I think and encounter with an alien changed him and gave him closure. But since he was my commanding officer at the time, I couldn't even contemplate a relationship with him, but now things have changed and, we've grown a little wiser, slower and just taking our time with each other. It's been a long road to here and now it's, it's nice."**

"**I like Nice Sam; you deserver it." Said Vala.**

"**Thanks Vala; that's about the nicest thing someone has said to me in a long time." Sam smiled at Vala and started cutting and boiling potatoes for potato salad.**

**Vala decided to make a green salad and help Sam with other side dishes. The both talked about other unrelated subjects and checked on the men on getting the large brick pit started.**

"**No, No, No you can't stoke the fire with those kind of wood chips. Maple is best for Barbeque not that apple wood. It will take like apples, argued Cam. **

"**I believe that Col O'Neill has a taste for the apple chips Col Mitchell. That is why he stocks so much of these particular chips." Stated Teal'c.**

"**Well, I don't think he's going to mind Maple chips this year, stated Cam."**

"**Cam, don't you think if we mix the chips together it will give the steaks and ribs a "Mapple" taste." Daniel snickered at his obvious attempt at cooking humor. Neither Teal'c nor Cam were laughing.**

"**Well, any who, I'm going to check on the girls and see if they need any help." Stated Daniel.**

"**Yeah, you do that Danny boy and the men will dance around the fire and honor the fire God's." Cam said sarcastically.**

**Daniel was mildly cussing when he left Cam and Teal'c.**

"**Those Neanderthal, Babylonian barbarians. I've seen cave men do a better job that those two."**

**As Daniel was rounding the corner of the house, he ran into Sam and Vala, knocking her to the ground slightly. Daniel grabbed Vala from falling completly and Sam just shook her head and headed over to the pit.**

"**Sorry Vala, I didn't see you. Are you ok?" asked Daniel.**

"**Why Daniel, is it customary to curse before taking a girl to the ground and picking her up again?"**

"**Huh, Oh, sorry Vala. I was trying to tell those Cromanian men over there that cooking with both chips would make a great "Mapple" smell to the meat."**

"**Daniel, I know you are a linguist, I'm not, so you're going to have to translate what you just said."**

"**I mean, oh, I don't know what I mean Vala. Anyway, are you having a nice time up here?"**

"**Yes, Daniel I am and to think there's going to be a cozy fire to sit by later. Would you care to join me later, in what Sam has told me has been a ritual for procreating."**

"**What?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cam and Teal'c managed to finally agree on a barbeque technique and everyone had a nice dinner. Jack called Sam to let her know that he would be at the cabin the next day. After dinner Sam made coffee and cocoa and everyone sat around the fireplace stuffed from the evening meal. Everyone was enjoying the quiet night and the ambiance of the fireplace flame illuminating the room with its warm glow. **

"**Teal'c? Do you think this would have been a nice place to bring your son to?" Asked Vala.**

**Everyone, except Vala held their breaths. No one had really asked Teal'c about his son for a long time. They all respected Teal'c private life and no one seemed to really press him on such a private matter. But this was Vala asking.**

"**I believe this would be an excellent place to bring my son Vala Mol Doran. He would surely enjoy the company." Stated Teal'c. **

**Vala smiled at Teal'c and resumed drinking her hot cocoa. Everyone else finally released their breath and continued basking in the warmth of their friendship. **

"**Teal'c?" Vala asked.**

"**Yes, Vala."**

"**What was your wife like? **

**Again everyone held their breaths. Vala was probably the only one of their team that actually could ask such a question out loud.**

**Teal'c looked at Vala for a few moments and smiled that Cheshire cat smile and looked upwards as if remembering. **

"**She was beautiful Vala Mol Doran in so many ways. Her name was Drey'auc and she was noble and strong willed as you are. She gave her life that another may live. I have always been most proud of her actions and the life she gave our son." With that explanation Teal'c bowed his head and continued to sip his hot cocoa.**

**Vala smiled Teal'c way and Daniel, Sam, and Cam was in awe at how lovingly Teal'c described his wife, especially at the fact it did not upset him in the least. **

"**Teal'c?"**

"**Yes, Vala Mol Doran."**

"**Thank you for telling us how lovely your wife was. I will cherish your memory of her forever." **

**Teal'c smiled and returned to the kitchen to make more cocoa. Everyone was growing tired and Sam suggested that she will turn in. Vala left with Sam and the guys decided that it was getting late. Tomorrow with Jack arriving would bring new adventures if not more late night stories to tell or new barbaque techniques. **

**Vala and Sam were finishing up in the showers and were dressed and ready for bed. Vala found the beds cozy and wondered which one Jack slept in. **

"**Sam?"**

"**Yes, Vala."**

"**Do you think I upset Teal'c asking about his family? I meant no harm, I am so amazed by Teal'c, I'd just wish he had a family here to enjoy this beautiful mountain setting. I have always thought of Teal'c as a great father type and he would be great around children. He's actually a big kid if you start playing basketball with him."**

"**Yeah, said Sam, a big muscular kid though." Both women looked at each other and started laughing." **

**Teal'c was sound asleep and Daniel and Cam were in the living room watching the fire burn down lower in the fireplace. Daniel was remembering his own wife Shar'e and how they almost had their own little family before she was taken over by the Gou'ald symbiote and killed. Daniel had forgotten that his friend Teal'c had his wife taken from him and now, they would die for one another rather than be alone and point fingers about why each others spouse's life was cut short. Daniel thought that tomorrow would be a new day and Vala would probably ask more questions about their lives before she joined the team. But he was prepared either way, but he knew that Vala's curiosity was innocent and when he came to that point that she asked. He would be honest and like Teal'c, remember his wife fondly.

* * *

**

A/N. Sorry this is a little short. It's late, and my brain is mush tonight. More tommorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**It was early morning at the cabin and some of the gang were still sleeping in. Since there were no early morning debriefings or important missions, the team simply enjoyed their rest. Cam and Teal'c were the first to wake and decided on a good mountain run. The air was chili just the way Teal'c liked it and Cam was more concerned if they could see the path due to the morning fog. Both took off and left a note behind they would be back for breakfast or be making it when they returned. Daniel was still snug in his sleeping bag and Vala was just rising. Sam and Vala had immediately went to sleep undisturbed and enjoyed the brisk night air to lull them to sleep earlier that night. **

**Vala heard a vehicle pull up and decided to investigate. It was Jack and he was just removing one or two bags from his jeep. He decided to come in the back way as not to disturb his friends. Vala decided she would greet him first.**

"**Hello Jack." Said Vala.**

**Jack was a little startled but composed himself quickly.**

"**Hey Vala, I didn't mean to wake anyone yet. I thought everyone would be out like a light so early."**

"**Nah, let me help with the bags."**

"**Sure, just lay them by the door for now. I don't want to disturb anyone else."**

"**Oh, I think a certain lady would be glad to be disturbed by you. Tell ya what; let me put the coffee on and why don't you go pay a visit to our resident sleepy head."**

"**Well, I am a little tired. Thanks Vala, I will look forward to some of that coffee later. Don't let geek boy drink it all up."**

**Vala laughed slightly and watched Jack slowly enter her and Sam's room, which was technically Jack's room anyway. Jack closed the door behind him and slowly peeled his clothes off down to his underwear and slowly slipped in with Sam. Sam felt movement in the bed and sleepily opened her eyes to a smiling Jack.**

"**Hey beautiful, mind if I take a nap with you?" Smiled Jack.**

"**I don't know; are you skilled in snuggling?" Asked Sam.**

"**Well, I'll have fun trying."**

**Sam moved closer to Jack. "That will do, commence snuggling."

* * *

**

**Vala had put the coffee on and Daniel smelling the coffee, began to stir. Vala thought Jack and Sam should have some time to themselves and decided to fix breakfast for everyone. Vala started with a couple of eggs, sausages, bacon and pancakes, her favorite earth food. Suddenly, Daniel appeared in the kitchen in a colored T shirt and pull up pants. **

"**Hey Vala, Hey you're making breakfast. I didn't know you could make breakfast." Stated Daniel.**

"**I'm sure there are a lot of things you have yet to discover about me Daniel."**

**Daniel felt like he had insulted Vala. He really had never asked Vala of some of her more creative talents other than knowing about her past as a thief.**

"**Can I help you with anything? I mean I want to help if that's alright?"**

**Vala knew Daniel was just trying to be polite. "Well if you could make some fresh orange juice and toast that would be helpful."**

"**Great, I know Cam and Teal'c are probably out running this morning. They're so macho, I prefer calisthenics and a good diet."**

"**Uh, huh, you would." Smiled Vala.**

"**What?**

"**Nothing darling, so the gang will probably be back soon and Sam will probably want to sleep in this morning." Said Vala.**

**Daniel noticed a pair of bags by the back door. **

"**Who's bags are those Vala? I thought we brought in all our stuff?"**

"**Guess who? Said Vala.**

"**Oh, Ooh, I get ya."**

"**Thank goodness Daniel, I was starting to worry that you've lost your touch."**

"**Hey, I just woke up and I haven't even had my coffee, yet."**

"**Well the coffee is about done and you can start on the orange juice. I'll finish up breakfast and then we can all sit down and eat. I know it's going to be a great day."**

**Daniel appreciated Vala's enthusiasm about just about everything. He had forgotten what it was like to just being happy in the moment and not looking at the long term of events surrounding him. Daniel started on the orange juice and helped Vala set the table. **

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Thank You for helping." **

"**Your welcome. It's nice to help out once in awhile."**

**Vala smiled back at him. **

"**Daniel?**

"**Yesss."**

"**I never thought that I could have so many friends and enjoy just cooking and sitting around the fire. It's nice not to be chased or wonder if this is it, will I survive another day." Stated Vala.**

**Daniel had prepared himself for Vala's onslaught of questioning about his life, but Vala had surprised him once again. He had never thought to ask Vala more about her past. She laughed at some of her exploits and how she became a thief, but there was a sadness behind those words and again he felt ashamed that he was thinking only at times of his work.**

**Vala continued to finish up breakfast and Cam and Teal'c bound through the door out of breath, well Cam was out of breath, Teal'c walked in like he hadn't even been running. **

"**Hey guys, we could smell the bacon and eggs down the road and it made us run faster."**

"**Indeed, Col Mitchell had quite a time keeping up." Stated Teal'c**

"**I did not; you and that Jaffe nose of yours smelled breakfast before I did and you took off running."**

"**As I said, Col Mitchell had a difficult time." Teal'c smiled slightly and looked towards the back door."**

"**Ah, Gen O'Neill has arrived. Good, we can freshen up and perhaps sit down together for nourishment."**

"**Jack's here already? Man he was not joking about being here, he must of smelled the cooking too and Vala we didn't know you could cook?**

"**Well if you want any, you better get ready, because Daniel looks like he can eat a cow?"**

**They all laughed at Vala interpretation of earth sayings, except Teal'c. "That's a horse, Vala, a horse."Daniel said correcting her comment.**

**Vala looking confused. "So what's the difference?"**

**Daniel and Cam looked at each other and Teal'c smiled and moved to the shower down the hall. **

"**Well that's my queue to leave, said Cam. I'm just going to let Daniel answer that one."**

**Daniel looked back at Vala with a perplexed look. "Why don't I explain it later Vala. Breakfast is almost ready and my coffee cup is empty." **

**Vala smiled sheepishly and continued to finish up breakfast. Jacks door to his room opened and out came Sam. **

"**Hey Vala, you made breakfast, how nice. I was coming to help you, but looks like you have everything under control; even with Daniel." Sam was snickering and looking at Daniel.**

"**You know you can eat outside young lady, I have you know I'm a big help in the kitchen, I can cook also." Daniel turned around as if he was miffed.**

"**Oh, come on Daniel, I bet you haven't had any coffee yet." Sam was pouting her response. **

"**I- I'm hurt, sounding like a child. Don't you want to go back to bed?"**

"**No, I'm hungry and Jack is going to sleep in a bit. I thought I heard Teal'c and Cam earlier."**

**Vala chimed in. "They were smelly and went to freshen up. No smelly men at my breakfast table; I'm civilized." Vala said with a British accent.**

**All of them laughed in the kitchen at Vala's remark. Cam and Teal'c had came up behind them asking what was so funny?"**

**Sam remarked. "Oh, just how uncivilized some people can be before breakfast."**

"**She must be talking about you Teal'c, cause the boy here is smelling fresh. Like my grandmother used to say. If your smellin, I ain't tellin."**

**Everyone looked at Cam and just shook their heads to Cam's infamous grandmother quotes. **

"**Well, said Vala. Everyone sit down and eat. There's plenty and I get first take on the pancakes. Muscles can you sit this plate of eggs and bacon down for me and I'll grab the rest of the food. Daniel there's a pitcher on the counter for the orange juice and the maple syrup and butter are in the cold box."**

"**The cold box? Daniel looking confused.**

"**Yes, the box that's cold. Come on Daniel, get with the program. I thought you guys said he was intelligent?**

**They were all snickering at Daniel while he went towards the refrigerator shaking his head. **

"**I can't wait until Jack wakes up, so I can get some respect." Stated Daniel. **

**Jack peered his head around the corner. **

"**Hey, you guys were going to have breakfast without me? At least Daniel looks like he's doing something, hey Danny boy; did you make coffee? Don't let him make the orange juice, he never takes out the pits."**

**More loud snickering at the table. Yes, Vala thought to herself. What a wonderful day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone had finished breakfast and cleaned up to make ready for any activity for the day. Jack was still a little tired from the long trip from Washington and went back to bed. Sam wanting to spend a little time with Jack decided to join him. Cam and Teal'c offered to wash and dry the dishes since Vala had made the majority of the breakfast and Vala accepted. Daniel and Vala decided to make a hike through the woods to exercise off breakfast. **

**The gang had decided before the morning ended to just have a mid evening dinner and get in some fishing and water skiing. Vala was excited because she could not fathom why someone would want slide on water and see how it was done. Cam and Teal'c offered to show her how and Daniel mentioned something about preparing for lots of falling by Vala and that he would not be responsible for pumping her stomach for water. As Vala and Daniel were hiking through the woods Vala was uncharacteristically silent.**

"**Vala? Are you alright, you seem to be speechless at the moment?"**

"**I uhm, I'm just enjoying the hiking thing you Tau'ri call it. I was wondering why you call it hiking rather than a walk?"**

"**Well because we are in the woods and mountains. Hiking is associated with mountain, rock or ice climbing. Walk is more of a strode or pace activity."**

"**Oh, well; I like it either way, especially with you Daniel. I love the cool air, the birds singing and just looking at the beauty of this mountain and lake. It's been a long time since I have enjoyed walking with someone I liked. I mean before Quetesh took me as host, my mother and I would go out and pick flowers and she would sing to me while we gathered them. She would have loved this place and you and my friends. She would of loved to know that I'm alright and safe now."**

**Vala walked slightly ahead of Daniel so he would not see her eyes misting up. Daniel still did not know enough about Vala's past and her revealing such personal details had him wondering how much pain that Vala went through after Quetesh took over Vala's body. He allowed her to have a moment to compose herself and closed the distance between them. Vala composed herself and continued to walk on, noticing Daniel had rejoined her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. They continued their walk in silence and Daniel remained silent just being at her side, but knowing Daniel understood and said nothing was enough comfort for Vala at the moment.**

**Sam watched Jack sleep for awhile and then fell asleep. Jack slept for awhile and saw that Sam was lying snuggled next to him. He scooted closer to her and moved part of her hair from her forehead and watched her sleep. Jack was thinking how long it had taken them to get to this point and how much he just enjoyed being with Sam as much as he could. It had taken them a long time to finally admit how much they meant to each other and him to finally have someone to share his life. Sam was looking so peaceful and happy, he just held her a little closer and snuggled in to hold her tighter. Sam feeling the shift in the bed awoke seeing Jack watching her. **

"**Hey." Sam said softly.**

"**Hey, responded Jack in the same tone.**

"**You are supposed to be resting Sir." Said Sam jokingly.**

"**I was sleeping Col." Jack came back with the same amusing response.**

"**I've missed seeing you. You'd think with all this advanced technology they could make a faster car to get here." Stated Jack. **

"**It's called a racing car and the terrain would be hard on the wheels." Said Sam.**

"**Well, technically it would be a car, just a faster car."**

"**I think I just said that, anyway I've missed you too, said Sam. I think this has been nice for all of us. There wouldn't happen to be a certain General that called another General to make arraignments to have a certain team take some time off that coincided with another General's vacation time would you?"**

"**Why Samantha Carter; I'm shocked that you………………… Ok, caught. But don't tell the rest of them. I like that to be our little secret and let's seal the deal."**

"**Oh, really, and what did you have in mind, Sirrrrrrrrr. Sam purred. **

"**Well you're so smart why don't you make up something I can handle." Said Jack.**

"**Well, let me see, I think I need some mouth to mouth resuscitation; quickly before I have a relapse of memory Sir."**

"**Oh, we can't have that can we missy. I bet you're just hoping I can resuscitate you over and over and over."**

"**I'm the smart one remember, start resuscitating." Purred Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daniel and Vala had finished their hike and returned to the cabin lake. Teal'c and Cam were setting up the boat and equipment to water ski with Vala and Daniel. Cam figured Sam and Jack wanted some personal time together and it was just going to be the four of them. Daniel and Vala had changed into swimsuits and Daniel was awe struck at Vala's striking beauty in a one piece swimsuit she borrowed from Sam. Daniel slowly averted his eyes from Vala and helped T with the gear. Teal'c would be driving the boat, Cam would be watching from the back of the boat and Daniel and Vala would be doing the skiing first. After Daniel adjusted his and Vala's skis, he informed her about holding onto the rope that would pull them behind the boat. He briefly tried to explain to Vala how skiing was discovered and Vala just turned her nose up wanting only to have fun and start. Daniel gave up and motioned Teal'c to start slowly and build speed.**

"**Ok Vala you're going to feel a jerk when Teal'c starts moving; so brace yourself and stand with your knees bent. Try not to stiffen up when being pulled through the water and you should be fine. I know this is your first time so if you fall into the water it's ok. Teal'c will come back for you." Said Daniel.**

"**Oh, Daniel this is going to be so much fun." Smiled Vala.**

"**Uh huh; Ok here we go. "GO TEAL'C."**

**Teal'c nodded his head and moved the boat from the dock. Cam sat back to watch.**

"**Oh, this is going to be interesting." Smiled Cam.**

**Daniel and Vala felt the slight jerk and they were on the water. Vala was yelling to Teal'c to go faster. Daniel could not believe his eyes. Vala was laughing and throwing her head back in excitement. Teal'c sped up the boat and Vala was totally enjoying herself. Daniel had to smile to himself at Vala's obvious joy of being pulled through the water. Vala became bolder and started turning around on the ski's while holding onto the rope. She swung from Daniel and started weaving left and right. Both Cam and Daniel had their mouths open looking at Vala's exhibition of skiing. Teal'c watched Vala enjoying herself and waiving her hand in the air to make him go faster and he just smiled to himself and increased the speed. **

**Daniel and Cam looked at each other at the same time and had one thought.**

_This woman has obviously been skiing before._

**Daniel seemed rather intimidated that Vala was skiing better than he was. He was so distracted by her beauty and grace, he wasn't looking at the waves the boat was causing and fell into the water. Vala was surprised and Teal'c began to slow down. Vala settled back and let herself sink into the water and swam near Daniel. Teal'c swung the boat around to pick them both up and Cam grabbed Vala first into the boat and then Daniel.**

"**I thought you couldn't ski? Said Daniel shivering slightly.**

"**I don't Daniel, not on water anyway. I once visited a planet that had similar vehicles but on land. They would pull you behind the monstrosity with a very large rope and you would just hang on. It was exhilarating."**

**Other than Teal'c, Daniel and Cam just shook their head in amazement. Vala was just surprising them with her hidden talents and adventures.**

"**Well darlings; I don't know about you but I want to go again. Teal'c care to join me?**

**Teal'c simply nodded and smiled at the two men and started putting on his ski gear. Daniel conceded and took off his gear and went forward to take the wheel of the boat. Teal'c and Vala jumped into the water and settled in to brace for movement of the boat. Cam just watched in amazement.**

"**What are the words I heard? Vala thinking out loud, oh; LET HER RIP DANIEL AND LET'S GO FASTER THAN LAST TIME."**

**Both Cam and Daniel shook their heads and laughed to themselves.**

"**Daniel? Said Cam. The woman wants to go fast, then we go faster."**

**Daniel opened up the throttle on the boat and both Teal'c and Vala held on and just enjoyed the moment. **

**Back in the cabin Jack and Sam were awakened by sounds of whooping noises. Jack untangled himself from Sam and moved slowly towards the window. What he saw made him laugh to himself and he motioned Sam to join him. Sam adjusted her eye sight and saw Vala and Teal'c being pulled through the water at a high speed by Jack's motor boat. They could tell Vala was thoroughly enjoying herself. **

**Jack commented. "Well I see the children are up and playing this morning."**

"**Yeah, well they're you're children when they're like that." Smiled Sam.**

"**I don't think so Missy. I have the best behaved children in all of SGC. People are always constantly calling me saying, what's up with your people Jack? And I just say, you just have to understand them."**

"**So in translation, people are complaining about us and you just tell them go to hell." Said Sam.**

"**Well, that too. Smirked Jack.**

"**So, what's on today's agenda, Lotus Blossom?" Asked Jack.**

"**Nothing, that's the beauty of this place. We can do what ever we want until the children come in and bother us."**

"**Well then, said Jack. Since we know the "children" are having fun; why don't we?"**

"**I thought you'd never ask." Sam and Jack smiled together and slowly moved back over to the bed.**

**Teal'c and Vala were finishing up taking their gear off and someone mentioned they were hungry.**

"**Cam, how come you're not getting all wet today." Asked Vala.**

"**Because, I'm the Captain of this ship and I'm hungry and I think it's time to go in and eat kids." Cam said laughing.**

**Teal'c, Vala and Daniel had the same thought all at once. They moved slowly towards Cam. Cam saw their faces and started backing up.**

"**Uh Oh." Before he had a chance to say anything in his defense, all three of his friend unceremoniously threw him overboard into the water. Cam came up sputtering water and made an obvious hand signal.**

"**Oh, Captain that wasn't very nice, said Daniel laughing. I think our Captain can swim back to shore."**

"**Is that hand gesture in the Captain's rule book?" said Vala smiling.**

"**Indeed." Teal'c remarked.**

"**Ok, Ok, I get the point, I'll be nice. Said Cam. Now get me out of here, I'm hungry."**

**All of them started laughing and pulled Cam back into the boat.**

"**Mutineers all of you." Smirked Cam.**

"**You know, you can go back into the water if you don't play nice and I'm going to tell Jack on you, Daniel said playfully. **

"**Indeed.**

**Cam held up his hand in defeat. Soon the crew was headed back to shore to dry off and get something to eat. Cam mentioned something about waking two sleepy heads and getting them to cook lunch.**

"**I don't think it's a good ideal waking "Dad" or "Mom". Said Daniel.**

"**Where is your sense of adventure, dough boy? You know if it was either one of us, Jack would already be planning a sneak attack to embarrass us already."**

"**This is true Daniel, said Teal'c. Col O'Neill is famous for his practical jokes on us all."**

"**Oh goody, are we going to play a joke on Jack and Sam? Said Vala.**

"**Yes, Vala, we are. Cam raising his eyebrow for effect. Now here's what were going to do." **

**Jack and Sam finished kissing and Jack popped his head up suddenly. "Hey did you hear anything?"**

"**No, Sam said.**

"**That's just it. I don't hear any noises from the kids. They're up to something."**

"**Oh, Jack your just being paranoid. They probably finished skiing and came in for lunch."**

**Jack moved his head to see if he could hear anything. **

"**Well……….Ok." Jack slowly laid back down with Sam. **

"**Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"**

"**JACK."**

"**Ok, Ok, back to work. Come here M'lady."**

"**Oh, I love it when you talk dirty, giggled Sam.**

"**Was that giggling I heard? Said Vala in a whisper.**

"**Well I hope that wasn't Jack, that's just not right." Daniel whispered.**

**They were all whispering and listening at Jack's bedroom door.**

"**You know this could be bad, said Daniel. Jack's going to kill us and then Sam is going to finish us off some more. **

"**Remember the time we came up here to fish and Jack had a giant pop up cockroach when we came into the kitchen? I couldn't go into the kitchen without getting the creeps for days, Cam added."**

"**Oh Yeah, I remember. Yeah, let's get him. Daniel interjected. **

"**Why would Jack put a giant cockroach in the kitchen? SaidVala being curious.**

"**Because Jack knows our weaknesses on a smaller scale and he loves to exploit them in the most humorous way. He's a genius at pranks and he gets away with it all the time. Pay back ladies and gentleman, pay back." Cam was smiling mischievously. **

"**I believe that may be too much powder Mitchell." Teal'c suggested.**

"**No, No, it's gotta cover them both. Where's your sense of adventure T?"**

"**I believe that is a bit too much powder Cam. Said Daniel.**

"**Oh, give me that fly boy, said Vala. You can never go too far when you're so legendary as Jack O'Neill. Sam will forgive me, more than you guys, I'm in good with her. So you better let me put the final touches on our little expedition and hide."**

**Cam, Daniel and Teal'c all looked at each other and hid.**

"**You're girl is definitely one of us, taking one for the team, said Cam smiling.**

"**She's not my girl and yes she is one heck of a woman." Daniel said smiling.**

**Vala put the final touches on their little prank and backed away from the door. The plan was now in motion thought Vala. She looked at all three men and nodded her head for the go ahead.**

"**Oh, Sam, Jack. Can I see you both in the kitchen? I think something is on fire."**


	7. Chapter 7

"**On fire? On fire? Sam get up, those idiots, they probably left the skillet on the stove. I told you that woman couldn't cook. Where's my robe? Jack said anxious to see what was going on.**

"**Wait Jack. Sam stopping Jack from opening the door. "I don't smell any smoke. Their up to something."**

**Jack sniffed the air for a few moments and realized Sam was right. "That's why I love you so much. You're the brains of this operation; I don't care what anyone says."**

**Jack kissed her on the lips and motioned towards the window. They quickly dressed and they both slipped out the window. Jack had a plan and he was not going to let his friends outwit him at pranks. **

"**Did you say that loud enough Vala?" whispered Cam. "I don't hear them trying to scramble to the door."**

"**Maybe they were asleep, Mitchell. Perhaps Vala may try speaking louder in haste. Suggested Teal'c.**

"**Yeah, Vala. Whispered Daniel too. "Call out to them again. They were probably; well you know, to busy to hear you."**

"**Oh Daniel, you're so romantic, Vala smiled and winked at Daniel.**

**Both Teal'c and Cam looked Daniel's way and smiled.**

"**I didn't mean, Oh, just call out to them again Vala." Daniel's face went red and motioned Vala to call again.**

"**OH, SAM? JACK? I THINK SOMETHING IS ON FIRE."**

"**Geez; do you think the forest heard you?" Smirked Daniel."**

"**Well you said Darling to call them again. I just wanted to make sure they heard me, just in case they were doing something naughty."**

"**Valaaaaaaaaaa. Daniel was shaking his finger at Vala.**

**Jack motioned Sam to come around front. He gave her hand signals to slowly open the door. Jack had grabbed a large hand held air horn from his boat and prepared to use it on his so called friends. Sam could hardly stifle her giggle. She loved the way Jack thought when it came to payback. They saw all four of his so called friends crouching behind furniture and moved in.**

**HANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**All four surprised by the sound except Teal'c for some reason jumped and Vala forgetting she was holding the booby trapped door switch, accidentally pushed the remote and 20 pounds of flour exploded in the living room. Teal'c, Cam, Daniel and especially Vala were all covered in flour. They all looked at each other in surprise and both Sam and Jack busted out laughing onto the floor. His former teammates were all covered from head to toe with the white powder. They just stood there and blinked in total shock.**

**Cam looked at Daniel, Daniel looked at Vala, Vala looked at Teal'c. Vala finally broke their shocked look.**

"**You were right T. That was too much powder." Said Vala in all seriousness.**

"**Indeed."**

**They all couldn't hold it any longer. The entire team was laughing so loud they started to cry. Teal'c simple comment just made it the more hilarious. Sam could not stop laughing looking at her friends covered like ice cream. Jack was holding onto Sam, trying his best to stop laughing. Daniel, Cam and Vala were trying to wipe themselves off and it just made it worse. Jack's living room looked like it was snowing as the last of the white powder slowly settled onto the floor. **

"**Well, I guess you got us Jack, said Daniel. We better clean this mess up. Nice going Cam. Another fine mess you got us into. No, No let's get Jack, Nah, nah, nah." Mimicking like a spoiled child. **

"**Hey, Cam said pointing a finger at Vala. "I didn't push the button. Your Royal highness flinched. Some operative you are? Looking directly at Vala.**

"**Well I didn't load the thing with too much powder. Teal'c told you it was too much, but noooooo………. you wouldn't listen, would he muscles?"**

"**Indeed."**

"**This is the elite SG1, to think I left all this for Washington." Jack smiled. "Come on M'lady, we must go for a swim while the peasants clean up our castle." **

"**Yes, my brave Knight; let us leave these ill mannered children to their fate. We shall return peasants and we will expect nothing less than a spotless realm. Come my Lord." Sam sticking her nose in the air and swung around to bow to Jack left arm in arm.**

"**I really hate it when those two think they're smarter than we are." Cam remarked. **

"**Brave Knight, did I miss something? Vala stated confused.**

"**No, No Vala, that just the two of them saying. I'm still the best prankster around and there's nothing you can do about it." Daniel stated. **

"**Indeed."**

"**Is that all you're going to keep saying T? Asked Daniel. We got bested by Jack, again and he knows it. We have got to get him and Sam, his accomplice. We will never hear the end of this and you know Jack. It will be the talk of Washington."**

"**Oh, Daniel I love it when you're planning mischief. Vala said clapping her hand in glee. "We must get Jack and Sam, I know I'm close to Sam, but I think we can pull this off. We just need something or someone that neither would suspect would get back at them, hmmmmmmmm."**

"**Oooh momma. I love the way she thinks. Smiled Cam. "And I know just the person's who would love to pull one on the legendary Jack O'Neill. Mmmhwahhahaha." **

**Cam lowered his head a little and started moving his hands together as if thinking of a devious plan. **

**Teal'c, Daniel and Vala looked at each other and started smiling at Cam. **

**Vala walked up to Cam and started wiping the flour off his face. "I think I love you more as my Commander than ever before." She kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to clean up the mess in the living room. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam and Jack were sitting by the lake. They were enjoying the view and each others company. They had to laugh to themselves, seeing all that flour explode in his living room and his so called friends trying to play a very unsuccessful prank on him and Sam. However, they did love that they were there all together just enjoying each others company and seeing his friends have a good time.**

"**You know Sam they are not going to let this go. I know Daniel and Cam. They're just itching to get back at us and we; my dear lady are going to have to prepare for war."**

"**Now Jack, let's not pre conceive that they will do this right away. They have just been humiliated by the best and we can't forget T. He's just as bad as the rest of them. I think we need to be concerned that a former master thief and planner have joined our little merry men. Vala is very intelligent and believe me, it's going to take all our resources to stay one step ahead of her."**

"**Have I missed something Sam? Said Jack. "You think they can outwit me? Those little manipulators have tried years and they still can't do it. I am their Supreme commander; no one can take me down."**

"**Ok, you've been watching way too many Star War movies with T. Down boy, down."**

"**Oh, I think something can be arraigned to take them down. I have a little surprise of my own. Even you would find it brilliant."**

"**Oh, that would be different. Well; let's not spoil their little planning party just yet. I want to take a little swim. Last one in is a powder puff."**

"**Hey, we don't have any swimming suits." Said Jack.**

"**Powder puff."**

"**Oh, I do like the way you think my dear Sam."**

"**Well that's the last of the white stuff. Said Cam. "I do believe that was way too much powder. I know, I know, I digress. Anyhow, I think our little plan will work brilliantly and Vala; you have such a devious mind. I'm going to stick closer to you from now on."**

"**Why thank you Colonel, a girl must try her best. But where did our two victims go to?"**

"**I believe they are taking a swim. I believe I heard splashing of water while we were cleaning up." Said Teal'c.**

"**That's funny, said Daniel. I didn't hear them come back in for their bathing suits."**

"**Oh, Daniel. You are so naive. They don't need bathing suits, they are in their birth day suits and you once said." Stated Vala.**

**Daniels eyes suddenly went wide. "You mean they're skinning dipping?" **

**Vala smiling. "Yep, there in the butt." Said Vala.**

"**You mean in the buff." Daniel said correcting Vala.**

"**You know, those two are really going to get it." Stated Cam. Then Cam looked at each of them and started smiling and ran out the door stripping his clothes off running towards the lake.**

**Vala smiled. "I do love that man." Vala followed suit and started stripping to Daniels surprise and running towards the lake after Cam. Daniel and Teal'c were the last two watching as to what Cam and Vala had in mind. **

"**Well Daniel Jackson; shall we join our friends in their merry entertainment?"**

**Daniel just sighed. "Oh well, children will play.**

**Daniel and Teal'c also ran out the door and starting stripping and splashed into the lake along with everyone else.**

**Sam and Jack didn't look up until they heard a splash and then another. Suddenly two heads came up out of the water and it was Vala and Cam. Then two minutes later they saw Daniel and Teal'c heading towards the lake and both of them jumped in laughing.**

"**Hey! This was supposed to be a private party. Stated Jack.**

"**Oh please darling. You don't expect to have this big old lake to yourself do you?" **

"**YES." Both Sam and Jack said in unison.**

"**Cam, I thought better of you. Don't you know that invasion of privacy in breaking the law?" Said Jack.**

"**Well, you two are breaking all kinds of laws and we just wanted to be part of the breakin." Said Cam in his southern drawl. "Besides six people in a lake is better than two in a bush."**

**Sam, Jack and Vala just looked at Cam as if he hit his head. Soon, Daniel joined the group.**

"**Hey, where is Teal'c?"**

**Just as Daniel finished his question, Vala yelped and she went under. As soon as she did she came up and fast as she went down.**

"**Teal'c, she laughed. You naughty boy."**

**Teal'c's head came up with a small smile on his face. **

"**Ok, children." Jack added. "We're all adults here, modesty is definitely not a problem, so I suggest we let the ladies get out first and then us grown ups can get out and dress."**

"**Oh darling, we can all get out. Said Vala mischievously. "We all know where everybody's parts are. So let's get out together."**

"**Vala let me clue you in on something about men. They are quite the boys when jumping in a lake and quite the gentlemen when getting out." Said Sam.**

"**Oh, ok, well Sam; it's just you and me then. No peeking gentleman. We wouldn't want the lake to freeze over." Said Vala looking back as the men turned around trying not to look at their teammates.**

"**You are so right about that." Said Daniel laughing. After looking at both Daniel and Cam's contorted faces, Jack and Teal'c started laughing and splashing at both Daniel and Cam, having a ball. It was late in the afternoon when the men started climbing out of the lake. After both women had dried off and dressed, Sam and Vala watched this interplay amongst the men and shook their heads as if they were watching children play. **

**They too turned their head away when they saw the men coming out in their birthday suits. "I guess that goes both ways Sam with women too." Said Vala.**

"**Yeah, but we don't want them to know that. It's just our little secret."**

"**Sam, I – I kinda want to ask you something, if it's not too personal."**

"**What's your question?"**

"**Ca- can you fix my hair different? It's been a long time since I let anyone fix my hair. M –my mother was the last person I let touch my hair." Vala's eyes started watering, trying not to let herself cry.**

**Sam was touched that Vala would allow her to do something so personal. She remembered the conversation in her kitchen how Vala mentioned why she kept her hair in pony tails. Sam reached out to Vala and held her hand. **

"**Sure, anything you want. Let's go out back and wash your hair and I'll comb it out and then you can decide how you like it, ok."**

"**Thanks Sam. I just want it to be special while I'm at the lake."**

**The men gathered up their clothes and began dressing, continually looking back at the cabin to see if Vala or Sam were watching.**

"**I bet they're using the camcorder taking every little detail of us dressing to show for birthday parties. Said Jack.**

"**I have no shame." Stated Cam smiling.**

"**Well I do." Resonated Daniel.**

"**Our bodies are most functional and enhansing. There is no need for embarrassment." Stated Teal'c.**

"**Well thank you Dr. Ruth. I'll keep that in mind when our posterity show's on the internet." Stated Jack.**

"**Come on guys, said Daniel. The girls wouldn't do that to us."**

"**YOU ARE SO NAÏVE." Teal'c, Cam and Jack said in unison.**

"**Well I'm hungry. Said Cam. "All that splashing tired me out and I need sustenance. Why don't I and me alone stoke the pit and you guys bring out the steaks. We have salad left over from yesterday. I'm sure the girls would appreciate we cook and they clean."**

"**You know thinking like that will have them sending us back to the stone ages in the 21****st**** century, said Jack. You know Sam can do it; probably with a piece of gum wrapper."**

"**You watch too much MacGyver, Jack. Let's get started while I dry out and you go tell the women what your plan is for side dishes and doing the dishes." Said Cam.**

"**Well Jack, it's time to put those General Powers in action. I'm going to go take a shower and find the women. Teal'c, you're on your own man."**

"**Indeed."**

"**Thanks for backing me up big guy." Stated Jack. "I thought at least you would come up with a good ideal for side dishes."**

"**I do not do side dishes. I handle entertainment and ambiance."**

"**Ambiance, ambiance? Man, I have to get you out more T."**

"**Leave it up to me O'Neill. We will have a nice dinner with entertainment and ………….**

"**I know, I know; ambiance."**

**Cam was building the fire for the barbecue pit, Daniel had taken a shower and found Sam and Vala out back for some reason. Teal'c was busy gathering fire wood and making something out of twigs enter twinning them for some type of surprise. Jack was forging through his fridge salvaging left over potato salad and mixing his own special salad. Sam was finishing drying Vala's hair. Daniel sat outside near the picnic tables Jack had near and watched Vala and Sam. Cam looked up while stoking the fire and sat down next to Daniel.**

"**I wonder what they're talking about? Said Daniel.**

"**Probably us and how silly we are being shy coming out of the lake."**

"**No, no, well probably. But look at Vala Cam. She seems kinda sad."**

"**How can you tell?" Asked Cam.**

"**I was watching Sam wash her hair and drying it off. Vala never said a word. Sam and her seem to communicate volumes to each other and never say a word to each other."**

"**I learned a long time ago Daniel that when women don't say anything to one another, that usually means they have already said what needed to be said."**

"**It that another one of your grandmother saying's?"**

"**No, it's a man with experience with women sayings. I know; I've watched them too. It's as if Vala changed one moment from the lake to being very, very quite. Not like her, well at least that we know of."**

"**She's such a mystery some times. I mean Vala. One moment she's driving me or all of us nuts and the next she's competent and serious. She's so complex."**

"**Have you ever sat down and actually talked to her? I mean with her, not at her."**

"**She's not the easiest person to talk to Cam. I mean, I know I can be annoying at times. I don't know everything like everyone assumes."**

"**You could of fooled me." Cam said sarcastically.**

"**I know, I come on strong when it comes to facts and history, but I really don't know how to talk to her. Sam is a long time friend and her and I are like brother and sister. But with Vala………..it gets complicated."**

"**That's because you make it complicated Dr. Jackson. She may be a part of our team, but she's still a woman. I think we forget sometimes Sam's a woman too. To us, they're one of us."**

"**Yeah, I see what you mean. But, she's just so……………I don't know. I hate seeing her sad though."**

"**Talk to her Daniel. She won't break your heart." Daniel looked at Cam knowing what he meant.**

"**I- I'll try." Said Daniel sheepishly.**

"**Hey, the fire is getting hot. Go see what our mighty leader is doing about the steaks."**

"**Roger that." **

"**Man, you have been around me too much." Laughed Cam and Daniel went to check on Jack.**

**Daniel was sitting near the patio door when Daniel walked in saw Jack sitting at the kitchen counter.**

"**Hey General, the Colonel has his master fire going, he wants to know where the meat is. I think he reverts to Neanderthal man when he gets near contained fire. Said Daniel.**

"**All men go Neanderthal when near an open pit. Anyway, I've got the salads sorted out, and you and I can handle the dishes."**

"**So you were scared to tell Sam, huh?"**


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel, Mitchell and Jack were finishing up the T bone and Salmon steaks on the grill. Daniel had thrown in a few sautéed' vegetables and Jack not knowing what the women were doing, finished setting the table and laid the salad and tinsel ware out for consumption. Teal'c finally came out and was carrying an acoustic guitar, which made the men pretty much hold their mouths open. This was a side of T that none of them had seen, especially Cam.

"Tttttttttt, what's that you're carrying?" Asked Jack.

"It is a Tau'ri musical instrument. I have been taking lessons."

"Lessons? What does the great Jaffa need with lessons?" Said Mitchell.

"Yeah T. I never knew you liked playing music." Said Daniel.

"I try to involve myself with earth customs. Besides, I bought it on E-bay."

"You old softy." Smiled Jack. "Soooo, what are you going to play for us?"

"I will wait after our meal and play certain selections. I believe Col Carter and Vala are about to join us." Teal'c was motioning about the approaching women.

Teal'c slightly smiled, while the rest of the bunch held their mouths open for what was approaching them. Sam had put had pinned her hair back, revealing a more alluring look, much to Jack's amusement. Cam and Daniel had not the privy to see Sam like this, and only on a few occasions. She was usually 80 percent in her BDU's and even though they thought of her as one of the guys. It was a pleasant surprise to see how beautiful Sam really was. Vala on the other hand was beautiful in her own way. But Sam had fixed her hair and it was straight, silky and bouncing, no pigtails at all. Vala to Daniel, looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She didn't even look like Vala at first and Mitchell, Daniel and Jack had to take a double take. Daniel wondered why Vala had not put her hair down like this before.

"Sam, you look great." Said Jack.

"Thanks, it's the mountain air. A girl just wants to relax once and awhile."

"Well, I'm going to have to bring you up here more often."

"Vala you look marvelous." Stated Jack.

"Well Jack, you are the charmer." Smiled Vala back.

"Vala Mol Doran, it is nice to see you enjoying the fresh air. I believe Col Mitchell and Daniel Jackson have not seen you more radiant." Stated Teal'c bowing.

Both Cam and Daniel looked at Teal'c annoyingly and sat down at the table.

"Teal'c? Is that a guitar in your hands?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, oh, Teal'c there's this lovely song that I heard. It goes……………

"It goes on the ground until we eat." Stated Jack trying to sit down to his meal.

"Riiiiight; well everyone. The steaks are cooked to perfection, no, no; you don't have to thank me." Smiled Cam. "Let's dig in before we forget how to eat."

Everyone sat around, mostly enjoying the food, the atmosphere by the lake and the two beautiful women that were definitely having affect on Jack, Daniel and Mitchell. Vala and Sam where conversing about everything and Jack just sat back admiring his beautiful Sam. Mitchell kept wanting to give the woman seconds and Vala and Sam simply battered their eyes at him. Daniel was rather quiet, while Teal'c was enjoying the company and merely tilting his head back and forth enjoying the effects the women where having on his teammates.

"Daniel are you sick or something?" Asked Vala. "You seem rather non chatty this evening." Vala smiling and enjoying her affect on Daniels speechlessness.

"Huh, ah, no, I was just enjoying the view, I mean of the lake. I've never seen it so beautiful."

Vala smiled as did everyone else, knowing exactly what Daniel was viewing in the first place.

Everyone finished eating and the men seemed to want to do everything from clearing the table to putting things away in Jacks house. They would not let Vala or Sam lift a finger in helping clean up. Daniel was trying his best not to ogle Vala while the others tried their best not to notice Daniel noticing Vala. Jack built a fire down by the lake and everyone sat around relaxing, enjoying the sun go down and the peacefulness of the lake.

"Hey Jackson, why don't you pull out some brewskies and serve us up."

"Sure Cam. Vala do you or Sam like a beer?" Daniel kept his eyes on Vala, while everyone else could see he was being more nice to Vala than usual.

Vala smiled back. "Why thank you Daniel, I think I would."

Jack rolled up his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. "Why thank you Daniel. The rest of us would like one too."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wuss."

"Oh, Jack, leave him alone. Cam the steaks were perfect. Did you kill and clean them too?" Sam snickered.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I at least thought you might like a real cook to make the steaks, not some amateur."

"Indeed."

"Et too T. Et too? I have you know, I've been charring steaks before you……….you where in dress blues, fly boy. Plus it's my pit, I built it, baptized it, and I can blow it up if I want." Jack Stuck his tongue out at Cam. "So there."

Sam smiling at Jack. "Well Teal'c, are you going to play after dinner for us? I'm sure we all would love to hear you play, instead of talking about blowing up things."

"It would be my pleasure Samantha. I prefer blowing things up, some other time."

Vala clapping her hands. "Oh goody. Teal'c is going to entertain us. Not that the entertainment from you men is not fun enough. But I think Teal'c is a true romantic."

"Indeed Vala, Indeed."

Everyone was having a good time. Jack of course was teasing Daniel for all the times he needed saving, especially when he couldn't keep his hands off buttons that were meant for booby traps and handles of doom. Cam had a few stories himself and Sam had various stories of Jack to his amusement that he thought he had forgotten, or were classified. Cam stretched out in a long chair, Sam and Jack sat near the pit, with its burning coals, Daniel sat near Vala on the bench and Teal'c played a song that was so melodic and touching, Vala and Sam were slightly misty eyed. Whether it was from the beer or just being a long day. The chords strung at their hearts, witnessing Teal'c's soft side, which he rarely showed openly to all. Cam stoked the coals some more and the sun was setting as they all fell silent watching the wonderful view of the lake and the still waters reflecting the sun as it went down. Vala decided sit near the lake and Daniel asked to join her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. The rest decided to sit by the pit and listen to the crickets sing, as the night was slowly making a blanket over the skies. Without notice Vala began to sing. Her voice wasn't loud, but it echoed off the lake and the woods. It was in a long ago language that Daniel slightly recognized, but the melody was so beautiful and mellow, that they were all stunned that Vala could sing, and with such emotion, that Jack could of sworn the crickets and creatures of the night stopped their own chatter just to listen. Daniel was in awe, he had never seen Vala so beautiful against the moonlight and her hair down over her shoulders, just added to her natural beautiful face. When she finally stopped, everyone was silent. Vala just bowed her head, as if remembering a special moment in her life and then looked up starring at the lake. Daniel noticed a small tear on her face and was about to reach up and wipe it away, when Vala stood up and walked down the illuminated path to the woods, alone. Sam started to get up and go to her, but Daniel looked Sam's way and she could see that Daniel would follow her. Sam was concerned for her new friend and knew it probably had to do with something about Vala's mother.

"Is she going to be alright Sam?" Asked Jack. Teal'c and Cam were concerned too.

"I think it was some old memories. Daniel will look after her. Hey, Teal'c; would you play us another song?"

"Indeed Samantha, I would be honored." They all sat back as Teal'c began to play.

Daniel watched Vala walk down the path, with concern in his eyes. He knew that Vala's past was filled with hurt and torture, but he didn't have the heart to ask what she really had gone thru. He remembered his wife Shar'e went through as a host, but she was dead now and Vala is the only one he knew of, that was a host and didn't go insane and die, as most host do after being enslaved for so long to the Gou'ald.

"Daniel?"

Daniel immediately walked up beside Vala. "Yeah?"

"What was your wife like?" Daniel had not expected that question from her. But realizing she was hurting, he obliged. Vala continued to walk.

"She was beautiful, young and wise. She could not say my name well, but she had an accent the way she said my name. It was cute. She had brown eyes; her smile was like……..like the sun rising in the morning." Daniel was silent for a moment, wondering what Vala would say after describing his wife.

"You must of loved her very much." Vala continued to walk, not looking directly at Daniel.

"Yes, yes I did."

"I was almost married once." Daniel was surprised at such a personal admission. He treaded carefully.

"What happened?"

Vala was slow to speak. "I was betrothed to a man in the village. We were in love and waited to be married; but Adria and Quetesh had other plans."

Daniel didn't want to push Vala, knowing that it must be tearing her up inside to admit something in her life was torn from her. He waited for Vala to speak on her own.

"My mother was a beautiful woman. She had a voice like……….like a song bird. She would sing to me and make me feel that I was the most important person in the world to her."

Daniel noticed the Vala changed the subject very quickly. He deduced that Vala was not quite ready to talk about some of her past life.

"She……….she use to wear her hair in what you call ponytails, and I…….I wanted to be just like her."

Daniel spoke softly. "What was she like; your mother?"

Vala spoke softly also and slowed her walk some. "She was…………she was a breeze on a bright sunny day. She walked liked the mist across an open field. Her beauty shone as if a bright beacon in the night. She was beautiful, passionate about life, love, and my brother and I. She loved me for who I was and not what everyone wanted me to be. She was my light when everything seemed dark and hopeless. She was always loved. She always knew she was loved. Even by my father. She would of liked you Daniel, all of you."

Vala stopped walking and stood for a few moments. She looked up to the dark skies through the opening of the trees and slid down to the ground to her knees. Daniel slid down with her. he didn't know what to do or say, and just slowly pulled her into a hug.

"She would have loved all of you, all of you." She began to sing the song at the lake again and cried into Daniels arms. She was humming now and she could her Teal'c playing his instrument as his sounds echoed thru the trees.

Daniel said nothing and rocked her. He didn't need to say anything as he held her close and only wanted to protect her. He would from now on.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, long time for an update. But I did update. Review and feedback are welcomed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel spoke softly. "What was she like; your mother?"

"She was a breeze on a bright sunny day. She walked liked the mist across an open field. Her beauty shone as a bright beacon in the night. She was beautiful, passionate about life, love and my brother and I. She loved me for who I was and not what everyone wanted me to be. She was my light when everything seemed dark and hopeless. She was always loved. She always knew she was loved; even by my father. She would have liked you Daniel, all of you.

Daniel said nothing and rocked her. He didn't need to say anything as he held her close and only wanted to protect her. He would from now on.

* * *

Jack and Sam could see something was different about Daniel and Vala. They seemed to be walking closer, and Sam thought she saw them holding hands, but decided to ignore the pretense. Jack had watched his little extended family and relished in the fact that he could spend this quality time with them all. Even knowing Vala for a short amount of time; he had come to like her, very much. He had seen how much she affected each of his friends, and she was likeable, funny, almost waif like to him. He saw vulnerability in her that was masked a lot by her smile. But Jack was no fool. He could easily sense pain in that smile, knowing a lot of times he had done the same. He watched as Daniel and Vala were heading back towards them to the lake. He turned to look at Sam and he smiled to himself, that he was able to define this beautiful woman when he was alone with her like this. She was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on, and he was hers.

Sitting by the lakeside, with Teal'c strumming on his guitar, made the moment so surreal. Jack would have never thought that Col Samantha Carter of the USAF, astrophysicist, and genius extraordinaire, would have even given him a second glance. With the regulations being in the way of non fraternization between officers, he wanted more out of his companionship with her than just comrades and an officer leading his team on dangerous missions. Sam had become a link to him in the outside world. After losing his only son, and then his wife Sara, he never even considered having a relationship with his 21C. He looked upon her for the first time as a scientist, which he hated. When he began to see her in action in the lab, figuring complex equations, saving them and earth several times and her failed relationship with Pete. He figured she was just another brainy chick in his world and that she had no feeling for anyone, except her work. But one day, she was almost killed by a Super soldier hunting her down. When they finally found her, she was exhausted, injured, dehydrated, and about ready to die. He could see it in her eyes, she was on her last leg before he and Teal'c showed up. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes ever again.

When he finally made his move to Washington D.C. his missed her, terribly. Everything about Sam he memorized so that the time spent away from her would be immortalized in the back of his mind, stored away, until he saw her again, and when he did, he choked down his fright and asked Sam to a fishing trip at his cabin. He thought she would say no. To his surprise, she said yes. They talked, hiked, laughed, went boating and cooked steaks. Seems the fish weren't biting for some reason. He had the best time he had ever had in a long time. Then when night fell, they sat by the fireplace and he saw the flickering flames, cause a nice glow to Sam's face, while they talked. He couldn't resist and he kissed her. He waited for a slap in the face, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. Things were different between them from then on. He deepened their relationship, and they talked constantly on the phone, and e-mailed her constantly when he was away at D.C. Samantha Carter had stolen his heart and his soul, and for all rational reasons, saved his life, taught him love, and that patience is worth rewarding.

"Hey the kids are back, good, time for cake." Jack smiled.

"Hey Vala, uh, you ok?" Sam could see that Vala had been crying.

"Yes, cake, huh?" Vala put on a smile and her enthusiasm for cake was as big as Jack's.

"Yep, upside down pineapple cake. I picked it up personally. Nothing cheap for my people."

"Well Jack, that's cause for celebration if ever I heard one. Come on Vala. Since the guys cooked, at least we can serve the cake." Said Sam.

Vala smiled at Sam and headed towards the cabin, arm in arm. Daniel had sat down next to Jack on the picnic table and looked at Vala with a concerned smile.

"Soooooo, everything ok Danny boy?" Said Jack.

"Yeah, Vala………she just had some memories of her mother. I guess she still misses her. I can understand that."

"Yeah, well, she's quite the gal. I think you already know that space monkey."

"Yeah, quite a woman. Speaking of, you and Sam seemed to be quite cozy."

"Yeah, well, I know a good thing when I see it Danny boy and Sammy is getting me cake."

Teal'c and Cam had joined both men at the table. "So, are we having cake Jack?" Asked Cam.

"Yep, and it's upside down cake, with pineapple. I bought it fresh this morning."

"Indeed Gen O'Neill. You must have worked hard to find the proper bakery for such a fresh desert."

"Indeed, Teal'c, my man. Indeed."

Teal'c smiled at Jack's attempt to imitate him, and Daniel and Cam just shook their heads in fun recognition.

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

Vala seemed quite and Sam was respectful to let Vala have her privacy in why she was crying.

"Sam?"

"Yesssssss."

"What do you think Daniel and I could be, well an item?"

"What do you mean?" While Sam sliced the cake.

"I mean, you and Jack are close and I………..I never found it necessary to be close to anyone, unless I wanted something from them. I mean, I respect Daniel and………….and he listened while I spoke about my mother. Besides you; know one really listened to me. I don't think I ever cared, until you guys."

"Is…….is that why you were crying?" The question slipped and Sam felt embarrassed that she may have intruded on Vala's personal life.

"Yes……..well sort of. The music Teal'c was playing, reminded me of my mother and how she used to sing to my brother and I. It was just one of those memories I buried deep down to keep people from seeing who I was or used to be."

"I'm sorry Vala. I didn't mean to pry into your private life."

"It's ok Sam. You never pry, you're just concerned. Were friends, right? Vala put on her brightest smile for her friend.

"Right." Sam gave a smile back.

"Anyway, I…….I think Daniel is so sweet and I just………..I don't want to scare him off. I just don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"Vala, Daniel would never be disappointed in you. You're the best thing to happen to him in a long time. It took me and Jack ten years to finally admit how we feel for each other. You can say anything to him and he'll give you his best honest answer."

"Really?"

"Yeah Vala, really."

Both women laughed at their thoughts on men in general, but especially their men.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really appreciate that you're my friend."

Both women hugged each other. "Anytime Vala, anytime."

Both women, grabbed plates, forks and of course the cake and headed outside. When they emerged from the cabin, the men perked up in anticipation of desert.

"Now see guys. When you cook a good meal and have a nice fire by the lake, you get cake." Smiled Jack.

"Didn't you and Jackson just make the salad, and I cooked the meal?" Miffed Cam.

"Same difference." Jack responded.

"Now Jaaaaaack." Sam nudged.

"What?"

Daniel was looking at Vala. She seemed a little more happier, than earlier. He hated to see Vala upset and probably thought Sam had something to do with her changed countenance. As Sam and Vala handed out the cake. Teal'c decided to speak at that moment.

"_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same_

Everyone stopped and stared at Teal'c as he placed a piece of cake in his mouth and bowed slightly at the taste.

Jack spoke, breaking the silence and surprise of Teal'c poetic attributes.

"Well: you can't get any better than that. More cake please."

* * *

A/N: I'm updating some of my old stuff and have new stories to finish. But this is one of my most endearing ones. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	11. Chapter 11

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh."

Everyone turned to see Vala scrambling towards Daniel.

"Wha………what's wrong Vala?"

"What are those things? Save me Daniel."

Vala was practically climbing on top of Daniel. Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Cameron were looking at Vala with a perplexed look.

"Vala……….Vala, wha……oomph………calm down. What?

"That……………that, what……………..get them away from me. Shew………….shew." Vala was waving furiously in the air, swatting at something.

"You've got to be kidding Vala. They're harmless."

"You wouldn't say that if you were on the planet of Apla Marco. Those things were dangerous. Shew……….shew."

"Princess; you mean to tell me you are afraid of a little ole lightning bug?" Cam was trying not to laugh, as well as the rest.

"See the name even brings terror." Vala was ducking and weaving.

"Vala they are harmless." Said Sam. "Actually the male lightning bug flashes about to attract the female of the species. If the female sees a male flasher and she's ready to mate, she responds by flashing right after the male's last flash. A flashing dialogue ensues and as the male flashes closer and closer to the female flasher and goes well, then they mate."

Jack interjected. "What? No they don't Carter."

"Yes they do Jack."

"No, no, no. They flash so they can entertain us and everyone can say, oooh, and ahhh when they light up. They like being caught."

"No they don't Jack. Sam is right."

"Oh, really." Climbing off Daniel. "Well that sounds logical. I know if I flashed someone, I'm sure we would be mating."

Everyone noticed that Daniel was turning a shade of red, even in the illuminated darkness.

"I for one enjoy the beauty of their illumination O'Neill. It is most calming." Interjected Teal'c.

"You would Teal'c." Jack was shaking his head at the big guy's poetic reflections.

"Are there any more mating rituals that I should know about, that produces lighting of the butt? Smiled Vala.

"Well there was that one time Jack got stuck in this mountain hole, butt first and he ripped his pants trying to get out and then the natives thought it was a omen and tried to light his…………..

"SAM?"

"Oh do tell Sam." Vala sat down next to Daniel as Cam and Teal'c moved closer to the table.

"Oh yeah, the natives kids kept slapping his Hiney to make it turn red again. They were fascinated by the left and right cheeks. One turned redder than the other.

Daniel put in his two cents. "Hey I remember that. He was wedged in that hole pretty good. The native girls thought it was good luck and started kissing his…………..

"DANIEL." Jack was starting to turn a little red. Sam was enjoying the fact Mitchell and Vala had not heard the story.

"Oh, go on Daniel. What were they trying to kiss?" Asked Vala smiling even wider.

"Never you mind _**missy**_. I think it's time to turn in kids. It's getting late and I need my beauty sleep."

"Indeed."

"No one told you to help Teal'c." Jack smirked.

"Well Jack, that's a story that I want to hear later." Stated Cam. "But I'm getting a little tired myself. It will make a great horror story later on, but I'll wait until breakfast Jack."

"Hardy har har Colonel. Just for that, you'll cook breakfast in the morning. I like my eggs lightly scrambled please."

"I like mine over easy. I love the way the eggs run, with toast please Cammy." Said Vala.

"I'm leaving before I have a whole order in the morning. Good night everyone." Cam started towards the cabin.

**"GOOD NIGHT CAM**." Everyone said in unison. Cam could hear giggles emanating from behind him.

"What about Jack's red cheek? Said Vala, disappointed in not hearing more about Jacks little adventure.

"One mating story is enough for tonight Vala. Why don't we turn in, huh?" Smiled Daniel.

"Can we catch some lightning bugs and watch them mate Daniel?"

"NO."

"Muscles you'll help me catch them, won't you?" Vala had switched over to sit on Teal'c's lap.

"I am sorry Vala Mol Doran. But I too am most tired. I will turn in and watch them another time."

Teal'c picked Vala up and placed her back in Daniel's lap and bowed before walking up to the cabin.

"You gotta love that man's style." Smiled Jack.

"Well, I'm a little tired to everyone." Stated Sam. "I think I'll just take a hot shower before I turn in. I'm taking the cake to the kitchen if anyone else wants a piece."

"Well that's my cue folks. Where the cake goes, I go." Jack helped Sam with the cake and headed towards the cabin.

"Well Daniel, it's just you and me and the mating bugs."

"That's lightning bugs and I see you no longer need my protection, huh?"

"No, but it's nice for a girl to know that it's offered if she needs it."

Daniel slightly chuckled and leaned in to kiss Vala. Vala reciprocated the kiss, as the world around them grew darker, unknown to them both, a female lightning bug landed on Vala and a male lightning bug landed on Daniel.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but the muses have been working hard. As soon as my muses mind has rested, then more will be coming.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know Sam; I'm kinda worried about our Space Monkey. I've never seen him break down his emotional walls before. I'm not saying I don't like Vala, but, I just don't want to see him get hurt again." Jack said has he placed a piece of cake in his mouth looking out the window.

"He'll be fine Jack. He needs this and Vala is just the pill he needs to get well."

Jack looked out the window, only seeing the moonlight and lamps illuminated Daniel and Vala sitting together on the picnic table.

"Sam?"

"Hmm? Sam finishing up wrapping the cake and putting it in the fridge.

"I think I worry too much."

"Yep." Pulling Jack into a kiss.

"Let's pull one on Cam. He's about due for one of Jack's famous pranks."

"Nowwwww Jack. You should give him slack. He does have to cook breakfast tomorrow."

"May I remind you _**My lady**_ that he and his cronies tried to make us look like the Pillsbury dough boy and girl, and I believe he was the leader of this so called failed atrocity?"

"Now that I think about it, you do have a point."

"Ah yes, I know that beautiful head of yours will come up with something devious. I know you have more in their than just techno babble."

"It's not just techno babble Jack. It's our techno babble that we do this."

"Oh yes, I'm loving every single moment you're thinking." Jack smiled to himself.

"What else do you love about me, dear General?" Sam was batting her eyes fast to make her point.

"Let's take this to the room my little Colonel. I think better with a soft pillow and a soft body against me to keep me warm."

"That's not answering the question General."

"Oh, I think my answers come better when I'm busy with my hands."

"You are so shameless." Sam smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

Cam was on his cell phone. There were a couple of people he wanted to speak to before turning in.

"Hey dad, I hope I didn't wake you and mom."

"Hey son, no, you know me and your mother. We were just finishing up our evening poker game with some friends."

"Who won?"

"Your mother of course. I swear that woman was a dealer in another life."

"Heheheh. Yeah, moms one of a kind. I know one day she will let you win."

"She keeps telling me that. So what you up to son? You told me you were going on vacation with some friends. You catching any fish with that friend of yours without any fish in the pond?"

"No, and its Jack, who still claims there are fish in the pond and no, I haven't got a girl friend yet."

"I wasn't going to ask you that. Maybe your mother, but not me."

"Ok, I know moms dying to speak to me."

"Here she is."

"Hey mom, dad told me he lost again and when are you going to let him win?"

"When you get a girlfriend; I want grandchildren. What about that nice young lady you brought with you to your High School reunion. I like her and she's more your type."

"And what type would that be mom?"

"Oh, you know; adventurous, smart, not from around here."

"Now what's wrong with the local girls there mom. I seem to think you liked Amy Vanderburgh."

"Please Cam; I taught you to be more adventurous than that. She's ok for the town we live in, but that, oh, what's her name?"

"Vala mom, Vala."

"Yes, she's got a sparkle in her eye that reminds me of me."

Cam rolls his eyes, knowing his mother was a child of the sixties and sort of a hippy.

"Mom, do I want to hear this?"

"Now how do you think your father made a bee line for me? I certainly was no wall flower and your father isn't either." Cam can't believe he's hearing this from his mother.

Cam's father took the phone. "Your mother's right son. Your mother was a real eye catcher and still is. We Mitchell men don't settle for just anyone, we need excitement in our lives and believe me your mother was a……………

Blushing on the other end of the phone. "That's ok dad, I………..I get the point." Cam wiped his brow, not wanting to think about what his father was about to say or want to hear.

"Ok, here's your mother back. "Cam are you ok? I know you usually call us, but you sound kinda down."

"No, I'm having a great time with my friends. I just wanted to say goodnight and I love you. It's nice and quite around Jack's cabin and I was just thinking about you guys."

"Alright dear, your dad and I are whipping up some eggs and going to bed. I love you and your father says the same."

"Goodnight mom, love you and dad too."

Cam hung closed his call to his parents and made one other call.

"Hello." Cam pursed his lips together waiting for the other person to answer.

"Cam; hey you called."

"See, I kept my promise young lady. How are you?"

"You make me sound old. I'm fine, just finished up my rounds at the infirmary and heading home or not."

"You work to hard lady. I wish you were here. The stars are beautiful out tonight and you would look great against them."

"Why Cameron Mitchell, I do believe you miss me."

"How did you guess? Yeah, I miss ya and the lake is just what the Doctor ordered."

"See, I don't just have to be a Doctor 24 hours all the time. All of you needed a break from missions and it seems to be doing you good or is it?"

"Yeah it is. Why don't you come up and join me, or do you have other plans?"

"Are you asking or inviting me and what will the others say?"

"Carolyn if anyone can keep a secret, its me and my teammates."

"Sounds great." Cam was holding his breath, waiting for Carolyn's answer.

"You know, I have someone to cover the infirmary, and it's pretty slow around here. No emergencies yet, and the lake and a cabin sounds great."

"Come onnnnn, what do you say?"

Carolyn looked around her office and saw how quiet and it was without Cameron coming thru the door with his smile.

"Ok, ok. I'll be on the road in a few hours. I should be there by morning. I think you planned this so I would be lonely."

"I'm only going by the Doctors orders. Plus I miss that beautiful smile of yours when you least expect me to come in your office."

"I bet." Carolyn smiled to herself, knowing Cam was right.

"I'll see you when you get here. Be careful and I promise to fix you the best breakfast ever." Cam's smile was even wider.

"Hey, Love you."

"Back at ya sweetheart. Right back at ya."

Cam hung up the phone and listened to the crickets in the background. He stood up and looked out his back window to his room. He could see the fireflies dancing in the dark and smiled to himself how wonderful that Carolyn Lam would be joining his little family on the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

The mornings at the cabin lake house, were always the same. The cloudy mist covering the lake, birds chirping in the background ready for their morning meal of insects and worms from the night before. The sun not yet breaking the cool air that smelled of fresh grass and moss. The fragrant pine trees, dripping with dew and moisture, while the birds and other creatures sing from the limbs.

Teal'c was always the first one up, enjoying the early mornings on this planet, and the serene scenery that surrounded this hideaway. Teal'c felt compelled to walk around the lake, heavy in thought, mostly about his friends and his son and his family. He felt closeness to Jack as a brother, and was happy for him and Sam that they were together finally. He also felt gladness in his heart for Daniel and Vala, knowing if was difficult for Daniel to become close to anyone, but Vala obviously had changed that, while here at the cabin. Teal'c was always observant of his friends and their emotions. Something that the Tauri were abundantly abounds in. But he himself had thoughts of Ishta, his mate and his long departed wife, Drey'auc.

It was moments like these as he walked that he compared have very strong both women were and how very different in personalities. Drey'auc was the silent type, but her convictions of honor and family were strong. Her love for him and his son were never questioned, yet she would make her point clear when it came to disagreements between them. When he lost her, Teal'c was devastated and for a short time, Ryac blamed him for her death, especially when Teal'c was not there to stop her death. Ryac felt abandoned until Master Bra'tac intervened and explained that his father was fighting to free all Jaffa from enslavement from the Gou'ald. Still their relationship remained strained, and when Ryac wanted to marry, and Teal'c objected, it strained their relationship even further.

But _**Ishta**_ entered Teal'c's life and everything changed in his life. She was beautiful, strong, a warrior and leader of the Hak'tyl. Her convictions to protect females from being killed by the Gou'ald Maloc won her leadership amongst her female dominated people. Their first meeting was of instant admiration for protecting their people, but turned into something more. When Ryac was marrying one of Ishta's tribe, Teal'c objected vehemently. Especially when Teal'c is forced to admit that women in the Jaffa society are not treated as equals. Ishta resonates this inequality to Teal'c and almost loses her in her fight to kill Maloc and captured. Teal'c goes after her, while Ishta showed true courage to her captures when Teal'c is forced to shoot her with the Zatac and Maloc to knock him out, and release her. It almost kills her, but Ishta secretly took Triniton and survived. It bonded Teal'c to Ishta for all time; but it took his son Ryac, to wisely make him realize his love for Ishta. When Ryac was finally married with his father's blessings, Teal'c no longer thought of Ishta as inferior amongst the Jaffa. He had once again found love and respect with Ishta and it made his heart grow fonder for her missing presence.

Teal'c breathed in the morning air and continued down the paths to a more solitude area. He found a suitable place on the ground and began to meditate. But his thoughts were on his beloved Ishta and how he wished she was present amongst his friends. He was truly missing her, but would settle for the sweet memory of them being together soon enough. Yes, he loved being among his friends, yet he would never acknowledge his yearning for his own mate by his side.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Carolyn was enjoying the scenery, while traveling to the lake. She had a last minute rendezvous in the gateroom, and suggested to her guest to come along. At first the guest did not want to intrude, but Dr. Lam made a good case about fresh air and getting away from everyone and everything. Dr. Lam would spend a few days and her guest already had clothing and personal items packed for a stay at SGC. Carolyn was enjoying the company and really anticipating seeing one handsome smile from one Cameron Mitchell. She doesn't remember how he became so infatuated with her. He walked into her infirmary or rather limped in, bleeding, battered, dirty, and he couldn't stop smiling at her, even thru the pain and grimacing.

At first she thought it was annoying, since most men saw her as a conquest or repellant, since she _**was**_ the base commander's daughter, and he happened to be a powerful Genera, who was very respected and intimidating when he wanted to be. But she found that SG1 constantly was being checked into the infirmary for some scrape or another, and Cam Mitchell seemed to be the first one to bee line himself to her ministrations. But she didn't mind, he kinda grew on her in time, and she began to look forward to seeing him, if not in the infirmary, then walking down the hallways of SGC or just passing by her office to say hi, and invite her to commissary brunch. She like what she saw of the man, and his natural country charm, as he so called it. But one thing she didn't expect and was a bigger surprise to herself; he made her laugh, a lot.

It made her smile to herself and her rider in the car took notice, but kept to herself, realizing their own excitement to be asked to join this little get together. Both enjoyed the smells of the morning dew in the air, the cascading waters and breathtaking snow peaked mountains. They both appreciated the sounds of nature and a glimpse of a small deer and it's fawn. It was beautiful and majestic, without being overbearing and stale at such a view. Cam had given Carolyn great directions and they turned onto a long small dirt road to travel about a half a mile that parallels a rather large lake.

Carolyn parked next to cars that were a small hike to the front entrance of the cabin. Her passenger followed Carolyn up the gravel entrance and could see smoke coming from the chimney. It was a slight chill in the air, which Carolyn assumed was coming off the lake, but once the cabin was in view, she marveled at the pristine surroundings, the small dock and the area of different trees that seemed to surround the outer perimeter. She knew it was early, so she decided to call Cam's phone, rather than wake anyone up.

"Cam, I'm here, where do you want me to go?"

"Alright, I'll be right out, and come around back. I have an entrance at the side. I'll meet you there."

Cam immediately jumped into his sweatpants and shirt and was elated Carolyn had arrived. He quietly snuck out at the side door and met Carolyn around back. He immediately hugged her, not noticing her guest.

"Hey." Cam smiled into her neck.

"Hey you." Carolyn smiled back, smelling the fragrance of his skin and feeling the small stubble on his face.

"Ishta?"

"Teal'c?"

Both starred at each other and stood stoically apart. Both began to approach each other slowly and Ishta closed the gap and took Teal'c's hand and embraced him.

"I had thought you were on Dakara with Master Bratac?" Asked Teal'c.

"I was, but our meetings with the council were cut short. I came to SGC to see you and understand you were on retreat. Dr. Lam offered to take me with her to join your friends."

"I am pleased you are here." Teal'c tried not to smile in front of Cam and Carolyn, but obviously very happy Ishta was now with him.

"Well, let's take this little party inside." Said Cam. "I'm, sure the others will be awake and ready for Cam's number one breakfast."

"I have to remind you Ishta. Cam brags about his cooking and will introduce you to his macaroons, whether you want them or not." Said Carolyn.

"Hey, you love my grandmother's macaroons." Cam said in mock shock.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway I was invited for a hearty breakfast and I expect to be fed."

"Well Teal'c, that's my cue, let's go in and wake everyone up. If we're up then no need for them to sleep in. Come on lovely, let's get you settled." Cam grabbed Caroline's bag as Ishta and Teal'c followed.

Jack walked into the kitchen in his pajamas, expecting Cam to be already cooking and wanting a cup of coffee.

_I thought I heard voices. _

Jack started the coffee maker and started pulling out bacon, eggs, sausage, and flour for making pancakes. Jack heard voices coming his way, and thought it might be Daniel and Vala. He grabbed a spray bottle full of water and started spraying the first person coming around the corner.

"ISHTA?.......... OH CRAP."

"O'Neill, that was not funny."

"Before you twist me into a pretzel, and then kill me; can Mitchell make breakfast and then give me a descent burial?"

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**PREVIOUSLY: **

Jack walked into the kitchen in his pajamas, expecting Cam to be already cooking and wanting a cup of coffee.

_I thought I heard voices. _

Jack started the coffee maker and started pulling out bacon, eggs, sausage, and flour for making pancakes. Jack heard voices coming his way, and thought it might be Daniel and Vala. He grabbed a spray bottle full of water and started spraying the first person coming around the corner.

"ISHTA?.......... OH CRAP."

"O'Neill, that was not funny."

"Before you twist me into a pretzel, and then kill me; can Mitchell make breakfast and then give me a descent burial?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Carolyn?............Ishta?................Jack? What did you do?

"Sammie, I was just thinking about you. Care to step in anytime and save me?

Sam stepped in and gave Istha and Carolyn both hugs. "I'm sure that you had something to do with Ishta being wet. After all you are holding a bottle of water."

"Indeed Col Carter. O'Neill was expecting someone else. It is indeed your perfect timing in saving him. I was about to take the bottle from him. Instead I see that there will be time for vengeance later. I believe Istha and Dr. Lam need to settle in first."

"There you go T man. You can kill me later, perhaps Mitchell's breakfast can soothe over any ill gotten wet memories."

"I think you better shut up Jack or you're going to dig yourself deeper into trouble." Sam smirked.

"Indeed."

"Welllllllll…………….let's get you settled in Carolyn, Teal'c can guide Ishta were she can dry off and me, I'll start breakfast, oh, wait, the General's already in the kitchen. I bet he can whip up a good breakfast to save his life."

"Very funny Mitchell. I haven't forgotten that little prank your gang tried to pull. Let's just say it's coming when you least expect it. Breakfast ladies and gentleman is coming up. T………ah, why don't you show Ishta around."

"That is most wise, for your sake O'Neill. Ishta, this way."

"Cam what have you gotten us into?" Asked Carolyn.

"Oh, just family fun dear; this way." Mitchell and Teal'c both showed their spouses their way to their rooms.

Sam moved closer to Jack and kissed him quickly. "You better make a real good breakfast Jack. I'm not untwisting your body tonight." She smiled.

"I thought it was Mitchell. He's the one that was supposed to make everyone breakfast, and how did Carolyn and Istha come to be here?"

"Well, I think more the merrier. You're well stocked and plenty for everyone. Vala and I can have more girl company and………..by the way, where is Daniel and Vala? Certainly they couldn't have slept thru all this commotion."

"Let's just handle one thing at a time. They'll find out soon enough, and come here. I need help."

"You're lucky I love you, or I'd strand you in the kitchen to go freshen up." Jack leaned in to kiss Sam.

"Yeah, but you love me, so get to scrambling _**my Lady**_."

"Oh, I do love it when you talk dirty."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Teal'c ushered Ishta into his room and put down her bag. He grabbed a towel from the nearby restroom and helped dry her off. He watched her attentively not saying a word. In his heart he was glad and surprised to see her.

"Well Teal'c, are you going to stare at me or kiss me?" Istha smiled nodding her head with an intense, but playful glare.

Teal'c moved closer as to imitate stalking his prey. He grabbed Ishta and gave her a long and loving kiss. Then the two bowed their heads together silently as to acknowledge each other as man and women.

They pulled apart still holding one another's arms. "My thoughts were of you this morning Ishta, and yet here you are. I am sorry that O'Neill sprayed you with water. The Tauri have always been playful."

"A little water is not so bad. I thought that the Tauri were rather dull at times. This is a side I have not witnessed; yet I am glad I am here with you. Dr. Lam suggested I join her and that you would be present at this wondrous retreat."

"Indeed, I am glad that Dr. Lam suggested such a surprise. I………I have missed you."

"What, my big strong Jaffa missed me?" Teal'c knew that Ishta was playing with him.

"Yes Ishta, you have been missed. There is much to do here or nothing. It is a good place to meditate and be of sound mind."

"Is that all?" Ishta folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, much like Teal'c did.

"Now that you are here, I can think of other activities that will be to your liking." Teal'c raised his head in a stoic manner, with one eye brow raised as well.

Ishta pushed Teal'c back on his bed and jumped onto his chest. She kissed him passionately as he returned the kiss. "Is this the activity that you wish to show me Jaffa?"

Teal'c couldn't hold his smile any longer. "Indeed."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Daniel did you hear something?" Vala pushed herself up from Daniel's arms.

"Probably Mitchell making us all breakfast." Pulling Vala back down in his arms close beside him.

Vala snuggled back into his arms willingly. Daniel had decided sometime that night he wanted to be close to Vala, not just for wanting to be intimate with her, but just to talk and feel her close.

"Daniel?..................

"Hmmmmm."

"I want to tell you something, and it may be a surprise, even for you." Vala took her hand and stroked Daniel's cheek.

"You can tell me anything Vala, I could listen to you all day." He smiled.

"Well, don't interrupt or I might not get it all out. Just listen and then I'll explain why; ok?"

"Ok."

"When I was host to Quetesh, I was made to see and feel all kinds of sick sexual appetites. Due to her, I'm well versed in how to please a man or woman for that matter. But I tried to hide myself within her or she would suppress me as I fought for control sometimes to stop what she was doing to others in her bed."

Vala thought carefully on how she was going to explain to Daniel her fears of intimacy. She swallowed hard and then continued.

"I………….When I was taken, I was very young and innocent. I was about 22 in earth years and I had never been with anyone. I……..I had a fiancée once, but it was never to be. Once Quetesh took over my body, I was never to ever love anyone ever again. It's been a long time that I could even contemplate being with someone I could trust. Everyone always wanted something from me once I was free of Quetesh. I……..I used whatever means possible to trick my way out of sexual situations, that I had no control of. I hated even being touched by any man until you came along."

Daniel noticed Vala was crying silently. He wiped her tears but continued to listen with a heavy heart. He wanted so much to say something soothing to her, hold her and say; "It's alright", but knew it was difficult for her to relive glimpses of her life as a host.

"My life has been surviving and avoiding anyone who had an interest in me. It………it just sickened me to the point I would just go off and throw up, and bounce back to play their sick game that they cared about me. I knew what they wanted from me, and not just confiscated goods."

_Oh Vala, how did you survive so long and be so lonely__?_Daniel pulled her closer to assure her he was listening and cared.

"I'm…………I'm still………….a…………virgin. I……….have never really been with a man, in a loving and intimate way and it scares me to even admit I want to be intimate with you."

Vala waited with baited breathe to see how Daniel would react. He just kissed the top of her head and urged her to continue.

"I don't know what you want from me Daniel as far as woman can be. I'm………I'm no Shar'e by any means, and I just want to know ………….

Daniel pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. "What do you want to know Vala?"

"I………..I just want to know what it is to be loved by someone. I want you to show me what it feels like. I……….I'm just being silly aren't I?"

Daniel could barely contain his feelings for Vala. He kissed her gently on the lips and held her more closely before he spoke.

" No, you're not being silly. Vala, you don't need to compare yourself to Shar'e. She was the love of my life once and that time is over. I will always love her for her, not because she was my wife. I would never compare her to you and what you are now and what we could be. You've shown me that you really care about me and I want to pursue my relationship with you even further. I don't want to force myself on you; _**ever. **_I want you to feel comfortable around me no matter what. I care a great deal about you Vala and I'm not going to go anywhere or use you. I want you more than anything and it's not just your body either. I love the way you make me smile, laugh and care about what I think. You've opened my eyes to love again Vala, and I cherish every moment I can be with you. I want you to be happy for once in your life without someone pressuring you to be something you're not. I may have had my reservations about you at one time, but you've shown me you are loving and caring individual, despite the tragedies and horrors of your life. I can't stand the fact that someone hurt you so many times and yet you still bounce back. How could I not want to be in your life and be without you. Everything I feared at one time has been washed away by your laughter, your joy of life, your ability to make things seem so simple, when I make things so difficult. If I'm ever sure about anything in my life, is that you are in mine for the rest of your life. That's ……….that's if you want me to be."

Vala was speechless. She grabbed onto Daniel and hugged him as if her life depended on it. She said no other words, she didn't have to. She cried into Daniels shoulder and he just held onto to her for as long as she wanted to stay in his arms.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel thought her heard voices while Vala slept snuggly next to him. He didn't want to wake her, so he gently entangled himself, relieved himself and went to investigate. He saw that Jack and Sam were making breakfast and sitting having a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard more voices?"

"Well sleeping beauty, finally ready to join the working class?" Jack smiled, looking at Sam, who was shaking her head.

"You're drinking coffee Jack, and relaxing. I don't see any work except smelling Sam's obvious good cooking."

"Well it takes a lot of concentration to smell breakfast. Most people would ignore such a delicate balance of putting on bacon, and sausage first and then the eggs. Coffee is the reward of such hard labor."

"Uh huh; so Sam, was I imagining those voices, or was Jack self appreciating himself again?"

Sam snickered at Daniel's obvious teasing of Jack. "No, but Ishta and Carolyn just arrived."

"Really."

"Can't get anything past you, can we space monkey. Speaking of, where's your space pirate?"

"She needs the rest. And I thought I might bring her breakfast in bed. Sam, can I get some coffee too, mainly for me."

"Sure Daniel; I think that's a wonderful gesture and romantic too."

"It's a new look for you Daniel. Is there anything we should hope for?" Asked Jack.

"Maybe, but I'm not sayin. Just give us a little space Jack. I want to treat Vala for a nice weekend at your cabin."

"Jaaaack." Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, alright; a man just can't have any fun at the expense of his friends."

"Don't worry Jack, you can annoy the fish in the lake." Said Daniel. "They love you and accept you."

"Darn right." Jack answered swiveling his head in triumph.

Handing over a tray. "Here you go Daniel; enough for two and then some. We have plenty."

"Thanks Sam. Bye Jack."

Jack careened his head, as he watched Daniel walk back down the hallway.

"You think maybe Sam, he's finally ……………"

"Now Jack, leave Daniel alone. He and Vala are just getting to know each other in a different way. I think it's nice."

"Nice?...... Nice? I don't think I've ever heard a Astrophysics say the word _**nice.**_"

"We do know simple words Jack. You remembering I'm a Astrophysics scientist impress me."

"I have my moments Milady; and I can show you more of those moments if you want."

"Oh……..well I think I like that. But what about breakfast?" Sam asked as Jack was backing her up towards the bedroom.

"The natives can fend for themselves. We have better things to percolate."

* * *

"Cam; what are you doing?"

In his southern drawl accent. "Why _Miss Carolyn, _I just looooovee to cuddle."

Carolyn couldn't help smiling while laying in Cam's arms. "Well I love to cuddle back Cam. But I thought this was a weekend for fun and sun?"

"Oh, that too." Hehehe

"Well that laugh means you have other activities in mind. You know I wanted to be shown around the trees, the lake and something called the sunrise."

"Oh, I feel the sun rising alright."

"Caaaamm. Seriously, I'm glad you convinced me to come. It's been a long time since someone asked me to come out, and even on a lake."

"You've got to be kidding. A beautiful woman, who's intelligent and a doctor. I want to be fixed up by you all the time."

"Yeah, well you would think. But being the bosses daughter does not bode well for a personal life."

"What do you mean? I know who you are, but that didn't stop me."

"That's what makes this so special, and you to Cam. Everywhere my dad went, people under his command knew better than to date me. My father can be very intimidating and I was like repellent to anyone that tried to talk to me."

"But Carolyn, you went to Medical school, I know your father was not everywhere."

"No, but the damage was done. I tried to date, and either I was to brainy or to short or not docile or anything. I tried not to be my father in so many way, but the more people wanted me to change the more I didn't. My father trained me too well in being careful, and secretive that I didn't trust anyone."

"So what happened?"

"I just finally told myself that my work was more important. I didn't need the distractions of whether someone really wanted to see me, not the brainy Doctor, or the General's daughter. I just accepted that I would just be the best at what I do, and help others heal."

"But Carolyn, I didn't see just the brainy Doctor, as you say. I mean I did, but you are more than that. I see you all the time work tireless hours patching my team up and others. You're dedicated, caring and tenacious. Sometimes a little obstanant, but I got use to it."

Pushing Cam away. "Thanks a lot."

Cam pulled her back into his arms. "Carolyn, it you were not _so_ obstinate, then a lot of people would be dead. Those people out there are my friends and we depend on each other to stay safe and out of harm. But you know that doesn't always happen. When we return from a mission, we know that we are going to be taken care of. We know you'll do everything in your power to stop us from dying. And if we do die, then we know you did everything you could to save us."

"It's my job to Cam to try and help. I hate to see suffering in anyone."

"I know, I know. I see it in your eyes every time I see a good soldier die or nights I see you sleeping in your office, at your desk, bone tired from trying to figure out a way to save someone. Up all night with a patients, checking their vitals, making sure they are comfortable. These are things that I see special in you Carolyn. Not that you're my Commanders daughter or some Doctor in a white coat. You give so much, until you can give no more and you take nothing in return. You're a very special person to me Carolyn, and I can see so much more that I want to get to know."

"Oh Cam, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me; _ever_."

"You should have a lot of things said to you Carolyn. A lot of things."

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

"You are very quite Ishta, since arriving. Have I offended you in some way?"

"No you have not offended me Teal'c. I'm just trying to enjoy my time with you."

"I do not understand."

"I have never………..what it the Tauri word. Ah yes; taken a va…ca.. tion.."

"Indeed. It is a wanting custom among the Tauri. I have learned to embrace some of their customs."

"It is not easy to relax. I am usually looking out for the enemy at every turn. To have no weapon, or protect my tribe from danger is most strange."

"O'Neill, explained to me that this is what keeps the Tauri from going insane. He has said fishing on his lake heals his soul."

"It has been a long time for healing. There are so many deaths on my hands. They were well deserved, but as a warrior, we cannot think upon healing."

"I too had the same thoughts. But I had to learn from my friends that we all need time to heal. This is what I wish for you also." Pulling Ishta into his arms.

"How can I Teal'c. I was born to lead my tribe against oppressors such as Moloc. Women were not fit to become warriors and discarded only for breeding and killed. I've seen my sisters slaughtered for so long, that I never want to become weak and unprepared."

"Ishta; why did you come here?"

Ishta turned around, her back facing Teal'c. Still he held onto her. "I do not know. It seemed to please the one called Carolyn, and she mentioned you were here. I was curious."

"Could it be you longed for my company, and that of others?"

Ishta hit him in the chest, not hard, with her fist. Teal'c half smiled, knowing her warrior side was showing. "I only wish to enjoy this planet and what it has to offer. It is most peaceful here, and yes I may have missed being with you."

"You do not have to hide yourself from me Calma. I understand the confusion that you may feel. I too was not comfortable being around those who were not Jaffa. But these Tauri are strong in battle as well in friendship. They are very loyal to one another, when met with danger. They are warriors of another kind. One of the heart."

"It…………..it is strange that they would welcome a stranger and not be afraid or suspicious of their actions."

"This is most enduring of the Tauri Ishta. They welcome you, not only as a friend to me, but trust you because they do not wish to see anyone unhappy."

"I am not unhappy Teal'c. I am just trying to be a good leader, trying to see why you stay with these people. I want to know more about them and you. It has been Eon's since being with a worthy warrior and those who trust you."

"Am I worthy of you Ishta?" Teal'c turned her around to see her face and response.

"More worthy than any Jaffa in my life. Love is not strange to Jaffa women, only trust. I have lived my life not wanting to love again. Betrayal is a bitter drink and poured out, never to be drunk again. I trust you with my life Teal'c; you have earned that trust from me. Love is something I want to learn, once again."

Pulling her into a hug, Teal'c can't bear to see the pain in her eyes. "When I first laid eyes upon you: I did not respect you. I wanted you to learn respect for me thru battle and domination. I saw you as a weak woman, who was too proud to ask or want help. Your tribe was dying from attacks from Moloc, but you were willing to risk their survival only thru using a symbiote. When you finally relented and your own first in command died using Trentonin. You refused to give up and find a new way for your tribe to survive. When we fought, you had beaten me with your words of wisdom, and caring, not your fighting skills. When you went off to kill Moloc on your own, to stop him from using your tribe, you put your life in danger, and I was afraid that I would lose you. I would have fought a whole nation of Jaffa warriors to return you safe with me. When you were held hostage, and Moloc was prepared to kill you before my eyes. You thought only to sacrifice yourself to kill him, and you knew I would do so. But I saw the trust and love in your eyes that I would do what was necessary to preserve your tribe and stop the killing of your people."

"I know this to be true."

"But you were prepared to die, and I could not allow that to happen. The Tauri were prepared with a sarcophagus if I needed it. They were willing to save you and I, no matter what the risk, no matter what their people would do to them in trying to save your tribe. This is why I trust them, this is why they have allowed you into their lives. They are a good people, and they in turn ask for nothing. These are qualities that are noble to me, as you are to your people. Love is not strange when it means protecting that which makes you happy. You are a strong warrior and leader Ishta; but I love you because you love me, nothing more, nothing less."

Istha hugged in silence for awhile, then pulled back from Teal'c. "Thank you Teal'c, thank you for inviting me into your life with these people. Your strength comes from you caring for these Tauri. But your love is kind and soothing to my soul. I will cherish this always, and you."

"Indeed."

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Sam was it the kitchen, a few hours later. Soon she was joined by Vala, Carolyn and Ishta. All the women sat down at the kitchen table, sipping on coffee, juice and milk.

"Our men seem to need more beauty sleep then we do." Mentioned Sam.

"Bea..uty sleep?"

Vala chimed in. "Yes Ishta; meaning they sleep in more after you know, sex."

"Oh……is this not the custom of most men?"

"Well the medical term is sexsomnia." Carolyn added. "Or arousal Parasomnia."

All the women were looking rather confused at Carolyn. "It basically means they are having sex in their dreams. I'm sure you ladies saw the goofy look on their faces after you left them snoozing."

Simultaneously answering. "Oh YES." Snickering to themselves.

"I'm sure there is an obvious cure for this arousing state, hmmm Carolyn."

"Why Sam, you know I can't reveal trade secrets, well without being embarrassed."

All four women were laughing so hard, that they were afraid to wake the men. "Well, I have a confession to make ladies. This was my first time without Quetesh, and using sex for survival. It…it was rather nice with Daniel, I mean not to give away trade secrets and all."

"So it was enjoyable for the first time." Ishta asked.

"Oh Yes, quite enjoyable." Vala tilted her head, with her hand under her chin. "So Ishta….what does a strong Jaffa man like to do after, you know intimacy? I can't see muscles as the cuddling type, well I've never seen muscles cuddle, so I'm……..we are curious."

"What do you mean we."

"Oh, Sam, shush, Ishta was about to tell us. Go on Ishta, spill."

"Who is muscles."

"Oh that's Vala's pet name for Teal'c Ishta. Which Teal'c is very impressive in the arm region." Sam raising and eyebrow.

"Ah yes, he is a strong man. Very strong, uh…what was the question."

_Snicker, snicker. _

"Cuddling Ishta, they want to know if Teal'c likes to cuddle or in the medical term hug after sex."

"Why thank you Carolyn. At least that's one medical term we know."

"Sam, shush, Ishta's talking." Vala waived her hand. "Now go on, we're listening."

"A warrior women does not speak of such things about her mate."

"Well we will not speak of such things either. But only between us woman, not warriors. Sam and I are warriors, Carolyn is a warrior in the medical field. She just knows more about anatomy in the scientific way. We just like to look at their bodies."

"You are a strange one Vala Mol Doran. Teal'c speaks highly of you all, but this was not one of them."

"Ishta, let down the warrior guard for once and enjoy talking to the girls about their men."

Ishta thought about it and Teal'c trusted these people. She felt it was no harm. "Teal'c is a………what is the word?"

"_CUDDLER_." The rest retorted.

"Yes cuddler; it is very pleasant, and what about the rest of you. Are your mates cuddlers also?"

_Snicker…….snicker_.

"Oh they are that." Said Sam. "I mean I'm assuming because they care about us so much."

"Well General O'Neill has a nice ass, and Daniel does too." What? Oh, come on Sam, you know what I've said before. Every woman on that base can clearly see he's packed at the rear. Daniel is so oblivious to his ass. Like those women love to see him go in and out of his lab, shut his door and proceed down the hall to who cares where."

_Snicker……….snicker._

"Oh, what are you laughing about Carolyn. Cam is just a breath away from everyone fainting around him. He has that oh, so southern gentleman charm he pulls on woman, and he's got you eating out of his hands. I don't mean that litterly."

"Oh, I know about the great Col Cameron Mitchell, Sam. Everytime he's in the infirmary, the nurses practically want to do Smack down wrestling to administer to him. I just politely ignore them and say SG1 is my personal responsibility."

Vala perked up. "You mean that line works?"

"I'm the Chief medical Doctor, I can get away with anything if I want."

"God, Janet used to say that. I guess it's true."

"Well darlings; it seems our men have something to offer to the female species of this world. Thank goodness we have them all locked up in the bedroom for safe keeping."

They all fell into laughing at the thought.

"Well ladies, why don't we take this outside for a little stroll around the lake. I'm sure we will wake our men if we keep laughing so hard."

Ishta interjected. "Indeed."

Another round of laughs ensued. Soon they were all outside talking and laughing. Little did they know that their men were awake and had been listening at their doors.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Jack waited until the women were farther down the road, before he came out of his room. He overheard everything they said about _the men._

He padded into the kitchen, poured himself a large cup of coffee and watched the hallway to the other rooms.

"You can come out now boys. I know your all up, especially you _cuddles._" Jack laughed to himself.

All three doors opened simultaneously, and Daniel, Cam and Teal'c joined Jack at the table, Cam being hungry filled his plate and sat down. All of them were just waiting for Teal'c to strangle Jack.

"O'Neill I do not wish to be addressed by that name. It is most uncomfortable."

"I don't know Teal'c; it kinda fits the stoic persona. You know the big teddy bear syndrome."

Daniel thought he'd better speak to protect Jack. "Jack I think you're pushing it a little too far. Especially what we heard about your tight ass."

"Indeed, there are attributes that you must explain O'Neill."

"Oh, I don't know. I've been accused of being a tight ass, but not having one. I think I like it. What do you think Daniel? Vala seems to think all the women of SGC are after your ass."

_Snicker…….snicker._

"Oh, what are you laughing at Rhett Butler? Your southern charm seems to melt women like butter."

"I was raised to be charming, and sincere. My ass doesn't speak volumes like you, Sir."

"I don't hear any protest from the choir, now do I Colonel. Matter of fact I think we men are too, what's the word, _chicken_ about our feelings towards our _women_."

"Oh no, here we go." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"O'Neill I do not wish to be called an animal that lays eggs either. I am becoming most irritated."

"Jack you better get to a point here. Cam and I can only hold one arm of T's."

"Come on guys; look, there are certain subjects that are taboo to us, and not the ladies. They can talk about anything from me and your asses Daniel, to Mr. Cuddles and southern boy's charm. Who knows what whole other areas they talk about and never feel uncomfortable? But us, we know we like seeing flowers, seeing blue skies, watching little bunnies run across the field, the smell of new born babies."

"Whoa, new born babies, yeah, bunnies no." Said Mitchell.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Daniel.

"O'Neill if you persist on this path of conversation, I will be forced to harm you."

"See, see what I mean. We shouldn't feel like sissy's talking about this stuff. I like my Sam; she's intelligent, sensitive, caring and ole so sexy."

Cam interrupted. "Now I think I'm going to be sick."

"Now wait Cameron, what attracted you to that nice Dr. Lam? And I don't mean the outside attraction either."

"Hey, I……….I; Crap. Alright……alright. Carolyn has a lot going on, and not just her beauty. She's intelligent, caring, and she's tough in a cute little way. Just don't mention her height. She's really, really sensitive about that."

"I knew another sensitive Doctor like that, and she loved sticking people with the largest needles made to man when pissed off." Said Jack.

"You mean Janet loved sticking _you_ with the largest needles to mankind Jack. I just know that getting to know Vala in a whole new way just makes me happy. I've had a hard time with happy."

"Ishta too makes me happy. She is a leader and warrior in every sense. Jaffa are very selective in their mates. I am blessed to be a part of her life."

"Now see, that wasn't so hard, was it? I mean we didn't grow breast or anything, we still have our manhood, or man something." Jack refilled his cup, while the rest of SG1 men sort of looked at each other on Jack's comments.

"Let's not have this conversation again Jack. I'm kinda feeling………..oh, like finding some kittens and cuddling them." Stated Cam.

"I think Cam's right Jack. I feel that the women have more of a handle about their feelings. I want to bake cookies all of a sudden."

"Indeed O'Neill. I feel a sense of bonding as if never before. I feel I must give hugs to you all."

"Whoa, wait a minute, I was just doing a little sharing, and that's all. You guys have blown this out of context."

"Ugh, Jack, you just said _**sharing**_. I didn't even know you could say that word or if it was even in your vocabulary."

"Ok, ok Daniel. Let's all take a breather and regroup ourselves. I think we need to break out the Cuban cigars and drink some beer."

"Jack its morning."

"Your point Daniel. Come on guys, we're starting to sound like the girls."

"And what's wrong with sounding like the _**women**_?"

"Oh, Sam. Hey honey, breakfast is done." Jack tried to smile, motioning at the food.

Vala, Ishta, Carolyn, especially Sam all stood at the back door, arms crossed with stern looks.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Whoa, wait a minute, I was just doing a little sharing, and that's all. You guys have blown this out of context."

"Ugh, Jack, you just said _**sharing**_. I didn't even know you could say that word or if it was even in your vocabulary."

"Ok, ok Daniel. Let's all take a breather and regroup ourselves. I think we need to break out the Cuban cigars and drink some beer."

"Jack its morning."

"Your point Daniel. Come on guys, we're starting to sound like the girls."

"And what's wrong with sounding like the _**women**_?"

"Oh, Sam. Hey honey, breakfast is done." Jack tried to smile, motioning at the food.

Vala, Ishta, Carolyn, especially Sam all stood at the back door, arms crossed with stern looks.

* * *

"Now ladies, we were simply clarifying how little, we men, express our feelings." Stated Jack.

"Uh huh, well what do you think ladies. Should we let them off the hook for once?" Asked Sam.

Carolyn smiled. "Well seeing that its good mental therapy to express ones feelings once in awhile. I don't see why not. After all if we are served a hearty breakfast by the men, I say definitely."

"It is most pleasing to me also that a strong Jaffa can serve me a morning meal. I find it most refreshing." Express Ishta.

"Well I've had my breakfast in bed, so I'm just waiting for seconds." Chimed Vala.

Daniel turned a little red and everyone noticed.

"Well gentlemen, I think we can accommodate that. What do you say Sam, a little peace offering, hmmmm."

All the women nodded in agreement. As each one sat down, the men served in quietness, making sure they paid special attention to each plate of food. Serving with smiles and graciousness. Finally after serving all the women they sat beside one another, eating, and giving each other smiles and nods.

Finally Sam broke the silence. "I'm _pregnant_."

Sputters of coffee, dropping forks and open mouths permeated the air. Jack looked at Sam in utter surprise.

Vala was the first to jump up and hug Sam. Followed by congratulations by the rest of the group. Jack had yet to say a word. Sam was a little worried that Jack just sat there starring. Finally Jack grabbed Sam's hand and took her outside.

Everyone sat at the table a little worried that Jack was so quiet. Vala watched Sam and Jack with concern. Sam was a good friend and she was happy for her as well as everyone else. But something was off and Vala might have been the only one to pick up on it.

* * *

Outside Jack walked with Sam down by the lake and sat down at the picnic table. Sam was scarred, she had never seen Jack speechless or distant. Jack was busy starring out at the lake before he spoke.

"When did you find out?"

"Carolyn confirmed it today. I…..I thought you would be happy. I guess I was wrong. Sorry I disappointed you." Sam visibly hurt started to get up and Jack pulled her back.

"No Sam, it's not that, I am happy for you and I knew when we started to become intimate, that it may have been a possibility that you would become pregnant. You told me before that you stopped taking certain shots after toning down your travel thru the gate."

"So…….so what's wrong? Asked Sam, uncharacteristically shaking.

"I'm……. I'm scared for you." Jack took a breath. "And me." Jack held his head down, rubbing Sam's hand.

"Why?" Caressing Jack's face.

"I……I never want to see in your eyes the look that was in Sara's when Charlie died."

"I understand Jack. I know it was terrible what happened to Charlie and…….

"No you don't. There's more than just Charlie's death. I was responsible for keeping him safe Sam. I was careless about my own weapon and Charlie found it and died. He died because of me. How could I ever hope to be a father if I can't even keep my own child safe or you safe?"

Sam searched Jack's eyes, and there was real terror there. She wanted to give a answer that would sooth Jack, but she opted to listen. She knew Jack had more on his mind. She knew him all to well. They had been thru too much together and this was a part of Jack she accepted a long time ago.

"Sam, all I want in my life is to make you happy, and for you to be _happy_. I know you will be a wonderful mother, you are already a wonderful and caring person. You're the most intelligent women I've ever met, and you've done extraordinary things in your life. You have gone thru so much and survived and now you are at a point in your life to give all the love you've given me to a life that grows inside you. I want so much to have you in my life as long as I live, but I can't honestly say I am capable of being a good father. I would always have doubt, fears that………..

Sam interrupted sternly. "Now you listen to me Jonathan Jack O'Neill. We've been thru pure hell and back. We've been tortured, died, brought back to life and nearly destroyed by the Goual'd and Ori. Yet we are still here and we've conceived a child together. A _child_ Jack; a miracle of the universe and out of _love_." Sam whispered. "Out of love; that alone negates anything you fear about protecting your child. You've protected me since Charlie's death and you've done a damn good job of it and to those people that depend on you. I have never had anything but unrequited love for you and I know Jack O'Neill is certifiably the best father any child can have. I know he would give his life for his family and his friends and has, so don't you _dare_ tell me that you can't be a good father. You are already a good Commander, friend and soon to be husband. So shut up, kiss me and be glad that we have a chance to be good parents and what ever happens from now on is going to be a joint effort. You are not the only who is scared for their child's safety Jack. Lots of parents go thru this everyday, and we can't live our lives by if or what may happen. We've done that Jack and it doesn't work for us. Not for what we've been thru. So put those doubts away because I need you, I need you to be with me and our child, I need your help raising this child and I need us to love this child and nothing else matters."

Jack couldn't be more proud of loving this woman and after a few minutes of her words sinking in, he moved closer to her, feeling her mid section and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

After parting lips, he shook his head. "You are _so bossy_."

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, look everyone, they kissed and made up." Stated Vala. Everyone looked out the back window, except Ishta and Teal'c, who remained seated at the table.

"Yep, we are all going to be Uncle's and Aunt's." Cam smiled.

"What is Unc..cole and A..nt? Mentioned Ishta.

" Uncle and Aunt's are family. It means we shall all become protectors and teachers of their child." Explained Teal'c.

"Yep, poop, and scoop for everyone. It's going to be a O'Neill child. Always a cleanup afterwords; Oww. " Carolyn punched Cam in the arm.

"Hey women, it's true."

"Does not O'Neill appreciate the gift of a child Teal'c?" Asked Ishta, still curious of Tauri customs.

"Misunderstandings are common among the Tauri. I have witnessed this and usually a bouquet of _flowers_ and _candy_ follow suit."

"Oh, like the Jaffa do not have misunderstandings T?"

"As warriors Col Mitchell, misunderstandings are settled with fighting staffs and beating your opponent."

"What about misunderstanding with your mate, eh, Jaffa warrior?"

"Ah Cam, I think we better stay away from that one."

"Aw come on Carolyn, I just want to find out what cultural exchanges happen, unlike the Tauri, are worked out. I can learn something."

"Mostly keeping your mouth closed is one of them." Carolyn added.

"I think she may have a point Cam." Daniel interjected. Vala was unusually quiet.

"Yes Teal'c; please tell me what would a misunderstanding with your mate entail?" Ishta folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone waited with bated breath on Teal'c's answer.

"Misunderstandings are but a small event in a Jaffa's life. It is better to _fall _in love, than _stand_ as an enemy."

Istha unfolded her arms and smiled, reaching for Teal'c's hand and both nodding their heads in stoic acknowledgement.

Both Cam and Daniel were astounding by Teal'c poetic response. Carolyn simply smiled and looked at Cam for a similar formidable answer. Cam knew he was in trouble. Daniel just watched Vala, who had turned and looked out at Sam and Jack who were still sitting embraced at the picnic table.

"Ditto, what he said." Smiling back at Carolyn and shaking his head in triumph. Carolyn simply rolled her eyes.

"My Champion."

Daniel walked over to Vala. "Hey, you alright?"

Still watching Sam and Jack. "Hmm……oh yes Daniel, don't fuss so much. I just simply happy for them both. They needed this, plus I'm going to be a Ant."

"It's _Aunt_ Vala and you'll make a wonderful one too."

"You think so Daniel. I mean I haven't really been anything to anyone for a long time."

Daniel embraced her from behind. "Yes you have, you just didn't know it yet."

Vala nodded and tilted her head back towards Daniel's chest. As they watched Sam and Jack were returning inside.

"Hey everyone, we're having a baby."

"No kidding Jack. What was your first clue?"

""Oh, you didn't know space monkey; so there." Jack stuck his tongue out at Daniel.

"You are such a baby."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not."

"Are."

" Sam you're going to be taking care of two of them." Stated Daniel.

"No I won't because you will be taking care of Jack, while I take care of the baby."

"See Daniel; Sam already has it worked out."

"So Sam, do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Asked Cam.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah Sam, well we want to give a baby shower when we return."

"Carolyn, that's so sweet."

"Why does the baby need a _bath_ Sam? Don't you have to wait until it's born? Vala was really confused, as well as Ishta.

Sam smiled, knowing Vala was always curious. "A baby shower is a couple of girl friends showering the baby with gifts before it's born."

"Oh, well I'm in." Vala clapped joyously.

"Wait a minute. How come I can't come or the rest of the guys? I say we can give just as good of a baby shower as you ladies."

"Now Jack, it's always been a traditional female bonding experience. Men usually don't like these kind of get together. It doesn't include sports, beer or pizza."

Jack feigning being aghast. "I resent that; well just for the sports part, well maybe pizza. Ok, the beer too, but that's not the point. We want to be included too. I mean we can contribute more than those basic items you mentioned."

"Oh really, so you mean that you, Teal'c, Cam and Daniel would want to show how original you can be with baby gifts."

"Jack?" Daniel was motioning with his head no.

"Why yes we can."

"Jaack?" Cam was now motioning no also.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c simply gave a stern look.

"Fine, I have an ideal. Why don't we have the baby shower here, and you guys can participate. We give you until tomorrow?" Sam looking at all the women, who shook their heads yes. "Say, 1800 hours to arrive promptly at my baby shower with actual gifts. No beer, pizza or sports are allowed."

"Wha…….I mean of course my dear Sam. So unoriginal, wouldn't you say boys?"

Teal'c, Daniel and Cam looked at Jack with contempt.

"See, it's settled. Well we have a lot to do today. You ladies go do what you do best, freshen up or something, and we guys will clean up in here; scoot."

Sam and the girls all smiled, knowing the men where going to be busy, while they sat and talked to Sam. As they all retreated to Sam and Jack's room, Jack turned to see three disgruntled men.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

"How do you get us into these things Jack? No one here knows anything about finding baby shower gifts."

"We go to unknown worlds Daniel, fight off Goua'ld, Ori and other strange creatures of the universe, and you guys can't come up with a few baby gifts? I've failed as your leader."

"You know guys; this is not about baby gifts. This is men against women. They think we can't do this and come back with pizza and beer."

"Indeed Colonel Mitchell. Our strategy must be successful. O'Neill, I believe we should split up and make our purchases and meet by your vehicle in two hours."

"Wait…..this………this isn't a mission. We're buying baby gifts Jack. Are you guys insane?"

"Look space monkey, this is not only gifts for the future O'Neill baby, but this is going to get us in good with our ladies. I says this is a level one priority gentlemen, and don't be cheap."

Daniel rolling his eyes. "Only you would think us cheap Jack. Sam would only think how special the gift was."

"Yeah, well, you have to make yourself look good in front of Vala, so be off with all of you. And what T said."

All three men were grumbling.

"There, I still got it." Jack was rather proud of himself. "Now where is that department store?"

* * *

"So Samantha, when is this blessed moment for the child to arrive?" Asked Ishta.

"Well Carolyn said that I'm 1 month along. So by mid February I think."

"Yes, that means you need to take care of yourself Sam, which means a good diet, exercise, plenty of fresh air, which I see you have no problem getting, and until I say so, not gate travel."

"Ah, Carolyn, I can still function, in a non combative way."

"Nope, nada, no can do. I'm sure you can keep yourself busy until the babies arrival."

Sam noticed Vala was rather quit, smiling in the corner, but rather subdued.

"Well until tomorrow, I guess we can relax and fix a little lunch for everyone. Aaah, Carolyn, can you and Ishta make some sandwiches and Vala and I will be in soon."

Vala was a little surprised at Sam's request, but Carolyn and Ishta noticed to, that Vala was a little quiet. When Carolyn closed the door, Sam faced Vala.

"Samantha, I think I better show the girls where everything is. You know how Doctor's and Warrior are lost in the kitchen." She smiled nervously, trying to leave.

"Vala what's wrong?"

"Why Sam whatever do you mean?"

"Vala, I noticed that you and Daniel are getting close. Is there something Daniel said that upset you?"

"No."

"Did I say something to upset you or anyone else?"

"No."

"Now I know something's wrong. You're answering in one word answers. Vala I thought I was your friend. You can tell me anything and it will stay with me."

Vala sat down on the bed and put her head down. She looked at Sam's stomach for a moment and then Sam realized what may be bothering Vala. She sat down next to her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm ruining your happiness. I……I tried not to think of her, but it's just so difficult sometimes. You are going to be such a wonderful mother and you're already glowing."

"Vala, you are going to be a wonderful Aunt. You are just like family to me and I'm going to need some help. Cassie was wonderful to see grow up, but having a child is really something I really want. Just because Adria didn't turn out the way you wanted, doesn't mean you won't be a mother again someday. Whether it's with Daniel or someone else; you would make a wonderful mother Vala." Sam squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I…..I just wanted to hold her Sam. She looked so helpless and small. I just wanted to hold her to show her who her mother was. She……she could of turned out so differently. I always wanted that hope that she would."

Sam pulled Vala into a hug, as she cried small tears. After a few minutes, Vala gained her composure and wiped her tears. "Well, I bet the fellows don't have a clue in what to get our little bundle. So why don't we make a little bet on who comes up with the best gift, hmm?"

"You're on and let's let Ishta and Carolyn on this. I'm sure they're anxious to see what happens tomorrow too."

**TBC **


	23. Chapter 23

"Well the snacks are all ready and Ishta; you and Carolyn did a wonderful job decorating. It says baby all over this place. Sam will be so surprised, well to a point." Vala was looking around the cabin at their handiwork.

"I have enjoyed this celebration of a new arrival." Stated Ishta. "Is it time for the shower?"

"Oh yes, the men have been hiding out all day. I suspect they are wrapping their gifts, that's if they remember how to do that up here." Carolyn was smiling to herself waiting to see what Cam purchased. The girls had gone shopping yesterday after the men returned.

"Then I'll go get Sam" Vala added.

* * *

Jack looked really proud to see Sam happy that she was having their baby. There were games, laughter, and a sense that everything was in harmony. Each couple enjoyed one another's company. And it was truly a wonderful evening. But the best part was yet to come.

The girls were first in giving gifts. There were ooohs and aaahs all around, which made the men a little apprehensive that they didn't think of the women's ideas for gifts. Some were so simple it blew their mind. All the men listened as Sam described each gift.

"Oh Carolyn the basinet with yellow and blue is fantastic. Either boy or girl can enjoy it. Thank you so much." Cam could have sworn Carolyn stuck her tongue out at him.

Next was Ishta's. "Oh my gosh Istha; where did you ever find this baby sheep skin blanket? It's…..it's beautiful."

"I am not familiar with your concrete markets, but a very mature man was a merchant nearby, and he thought that my dilemma was one of the heart. His mate offered a gift that was not given long ago and offered to me a small token of his thank you for one not yet born." Ishta raised her head in assurance towards Teal'c. He did not miss the gesture of pride.

"I'm next Samantha." Vala smiled handing her a silver box.

"Oh, God Vala, this….this is. I……..I don't know what to say; A picture of me and Mark as babies in a Silver antique frame. Oh Vala it's wonderful. I love it." Sam smiled and hugged Vala, as she looked over at Daniel with a look of _top _that mister.

Daniel, Cam and Teal'c looked over at Jack with contempt. "Well, guys Sam and I thank you for the wonderful gifts. I guess us fella's are next. Cam will you do the honors?"

Cam just shook his head and sat down to give Sam her gift. I was in a big blue box with a silver ribbon and bow. Sam smiled, knowing it was probably a 24 pack of beer coolers. It had the same shape as a case.

"Why thank you Cam." She smiled and looked to her side at the women, who were also curious. Sam meticulously opened the wrapping, which was driving Cam nuts. He could have sworn she was doing it on purpose.

"Oh Cam, these are antique baby spoons and dishware. Oh, look Jack, there's even a baby chef hat and apron. Oh these are adorable." Cam looked over at Carolyn with a smirk in his smile. Even Carolyn was impressed.

_Darn, that little flyboy is good. Jack thought to himself._

"Yes, that is sooooo adorable Cam; thank you, from the both of us."

_Beat that you guys._ As Cam felt inwardly proud of himself.

"Here Sam, I wish I had more time, but here ya go." Daniel passed his over, while starring at Cam. Daniel's box was yellow with blue ribbon on it.

_God, talk about girly looking present._ Jack thought. _We're going to have a long talk with you Danny boy._

"Oh, Daniel, you shouldn't have. Look Jack, a small antique vintage Indian motorcycle toy and a little leather baby jacket. Oh this is so cool."

Sam thought to herself. _Did they all go to the same antique store or something?_

_Darn_

"Why Danny boy, if that's not the sweetest thing." Stated Jack smiling at Sam, and then twisting his nose at Daniel. Who just smiled contently at himself.

"Samantha, I believe it is my turn." Sam graciously took Teal'c gift. His was wrapped in a leather pouch.

_Oh this will be good. _All three men thought secretly.

"Oh Teal'c. Look everyone; it's a small tree carefully wrapped at the bottom."

Teal'c chimed in. "It is a rare tree called _Acacia. _It means the _Tree of Life and fertility_. I wish to plant it for you both as you have been blessed with gift of a child Samantha."

Sam hugged Teal'c, with a small tear in her eyes. Teal'c bowed as he looked toward Ishta and smiled. She returned it.

_Imagine that. Where did he find that? _Cam, Daniel and Jack thought at the same time.

Jack was still a little in shock as he moved closer to Sam. "Well Sammie it's my turn. I'm not good at these present things so here ya go." Jacks box was wrapped in camouflage paper, with a blue bow.

Everyone thought. _This will be good._

"How original Jack. We would have never found your present around here." Daniel mentioned.

"Live and learn Daniel. Live and Learn."

Sam unwrapped the box, and kept unwrapping until there was nothing left to unwrap. To her astonishment, there was nothing inside still but paper. She looked at Jack curiously, as to what was this about. Jack pulled the box from her and keeps digging himself. Throwing paper everywhere, looking for something. He even turned the box upside down, shaking the box as if he was anticipating something falling out.

"Uh, I could have sworn, I put it in the box. Sorry Sam, I guess I was so excited I forgot to put it inside."

Sam being disappointed slightly, shrugged her shoulders. Everyone else looked at Jack with a menacing look.

"It's ok Jack; I'm just glad we're here with our friends and enjoying our coming arrival."

Jack kissed her and rose from the couch. It looked like he was about to leave, and then he felt around in his pocket.

"Oh, here it is. Sorry it's not wrapped." Jack hid the prize with the palm of his hand, and knelt down on one knee.

"Sam, it would be my honor if you in front of all these witnesses consented to be my wife." Jack opened his hand and there was a small velvet box of blue. He opened it and there was a beautiful diamond ring. An expensive diamond ring.

Sam didn't feel the tears run down her cheeks. She grabbed Jack into a fierce hug, and whispered.

"Yes………..yes Jack. I will marry you."

"Sweet."

"Uh, honey, I need a little help up off the floor. My knees are killing me."

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel finally had a chance to see Sam alone. He wanted to congratulate her and Jack. He motioned Sam outside, while everyone else was cleaning up the mess from the gifts.

He pulled her into a hug. "Hey, you and Jack are going to be parents. I know how much you've wanted this Sam, and it looks good on you."

"Thanks Daniel. I….I still can't believe it myself." Sam was shaking her head in astonishment.

Daniel saw her eyes go misty. "Hey, what's the smartest women in the world concerned about?"

Sam walked over to the bench and sat, followed by Daniel. "I was just thinking about how I expect something bad to happen. You know how much we've all been through. I'm trying to take it all in Daniel."

Sam continued to look out towards the lake, thinking. Always thinking. Daniel saw her concern and pulled Sam into another hug.

"Hey, listen. You know you're like a sister to me and I'm like a dysfunctional brother to you. But you know I would do anything in the world for you. But Sam, you and Jack deserve this. I use to think the same way as you did or still do to a point. But you can't think in terms of what might happen. And I know you already have had this conversation with Jack."

"Are we that transparent?" Sam smiled back.

"No…I just know that I would have the same feelings too. It's just time for you to be _happy_ and with Jack. You have this great capacity for caring and love Sam, and it's time for you to show it. We've all been through some terrible times and died and come back and died again." Daniel laughed.

"Yes, we lost count a long time ago, it's become redundant." Smirked Sam.

"Seeee……..but take joy at what and were you are now in your life. No one is trying to kill us at the moment. We're here at Jack's cabin on a wonderful weekend, with friends who are like family. And that's what's important; family."

"I understand what your saying Daniel, and I just want Jack and see this baby grow up being loved and cared for. To tell you the truth, I'm scared. Me being a mother, and being there for him or her. I have my career and I really didn't have that much of a social life. But with Jack, it's being with him that makes me whole. He understands me better than anyone, or besides you and Teal'c, and I just………I just want this to be perfect or as much as possible having a family."

"I know Sam, I know. You know I want everything for you and Jack, and being up here this weekend and seeing how happy you and Jack are, just makes me think about what I want in life."

"You mean Vala?"

"Yeah…….she's soooo Vala." Daniel laughed to himself.

"Yeah, but you're falling in love." Sam raised an eye brow.

"I……..I guess I am. She has so many layers to her Sam. I'm just beginning to see some of them peel back and it's scary, exciting." Daniel huffed. "It's like a roller coaster ride and then we slow down, I don't want to stop and get off."

"I think that's the most exasperated emotion I've seen you display in a long time."

"ha, ha, very funny. I guess I just figured that I want to take the chance and see where this goes. She's……..she's more fragile than I thought Sam. All the smiles are a façade to the pain she's went thru. She hides behind them to protect herself and it's sad to think no one has cared to let her know how much she matters."

"Like you?" Sam knew the walls Daniel had put up over the years to hide his own pain.

"Touché'. But I'm learning Sam. I'm learning to open up, well at least to her. You know I hardly talk to you and Jack about my feelings. It's hard and though you, Jack and Teal'c have put up with me for all these years. I don't want to mess up with her. I want to protect Vala Sam, like you guys have protected me all these years. I……I don't…..

Sam took Daniel's hand into her own. "You are not going to lose her. I can tell she really cares about you Daniel. Just like I care for Jack."

"Here I'm out here trying to comfort you and you end up comforting me."

"Well that's what friends are for you dope."

Daniel smiled. "Anyone else couldn't get away with that….well maybe Teal'c. But because your becoming a _mommy _and all."

"Noooo…..well maybe…..but I know you to Daniel. It's good to see you want to be _happy_ too."

"Yeah……..I guess."

"Well take it from your big sister." Nudging his nose. "More than anything I want Jack and this baby. And I know Vala is going to be a big help in taking care of me, the baby, Jack and you."

"Well she's going to have a hand full."

"I know she can handle it, and so can you. I have a feeling there will be a lot of things that Vala can handle. But I also know you and all of us will be there for each other."

"You know, I don't care what Jack says. You are _smarter_ than you look."

"Oh you…….. Daniel stood up to run, with Sam chasing him.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Jack and Vala stood staring out the window, both smiling that Sam was chasing Daniel around the lake. Jack was truly enjoying his wife to be having fun and laughing. Vala he noticed was smiling, but it wasn't a complete smile. Jack wondered if Vala too, wanted the same for herself with Daniel. Jack moved closer to Vala, while the rest went into the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Whatcha thinking space princess?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing. Just nice to see Daniel having fun for once."

"Yeah, you should of seen him before you came along. Couldn't even get a chuckle out of him."

Vala turned to Jack. "Really?"

"Really; Daniel was all gloom and doom. We could barely get him out of his office. I swear he was sleeping with his artifacts in his hands. I was getting a little worried about him."

"Sooo, he's changed?" Vala was trying to be coy, but wanted to know what made Daniel tick.

"Yeah, he's a lot more happier than he used to be. Can't say I blame him with a beautiful women on his arm." Smiling at Vala.

Vala nudged Jack in the arm. "Oh, stop you charmer."

"No, I mean it Vala. Daniel's had some bad memories with other women, and god knows there were rumors flying that he may be a little, I don't know, odd in other ways. But you make him smile Vala. I'm not just sayin that, he's really come around lately."

"I don't think I have made him change all that much Jack. He has all these other layers that I want to know about." Vala curled her lips, thinking about Daniel.

"Daniel's been building those layers for years Vala. There's a big rind covering the juicy stuff. I kinda think you both have some rinds to peel back, hmmm."

Vala looked curiously at Jack. Jack picked up on her confusion. "It's like orange covering the juicy fruit. You peel it back and the sweet juice is just waiting for you to bite in." Vala smiled to herself and at Jack. "I guess that may be true. But my rind, as you say, has been bruised a little, and left out in the sun to rot." Vala huffed, with her head slightly downward.

Jack picked up the self loathing Vala was feeling. Jack tilted Vala's chin up towards him. "Hey….none of that. Daniel has a way of getting to people, not vise versa. Listen; you are the best thing that has happened to Daniel in a long, long time. He's been stuck in the _no life zone _forever and it's time I see my other friends have a little happiness too."

"He's so nice Jack. I mean, I haven't had a lot of people be very nice to me. It's…….it's a little scary. I think……..I sometimes think it's out of pity. I mean I don't want Daniel liking me out of guilt. I don't really have to many friends. Well I really didn't have any friends, until now, I mean you guys are my friends, right?" Vala felt a little scared about the answer.

Jack pulled Vala into a hug. "You have more friends than you think missy. We like you, not because of Daniel. We like you because you're smart, put you life on the line without a care for you own life, and you hate authority. In my book that's worthy of a O'Neill friendship and above all else my friends like you too."

Vala's eyes were a little misty. Vala smiled, pushing away from Jack. "No wonder Sam likes you."

"Well that too." Both turned back to Daniel and Sam, who were headed back in. "You know, I kinda figured she would catch him."

Vala nodded. "Yep."

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone was laughing and having a good time at dinner. The conversations went from reminiscing of old missions that went haywire, to favorite moments in their lives, to outragesly funny jokes and comments. After dinner, everyone sat comfortable around the fireplace. Night had descended quickly around the cabin and the flames flickering from the fireplace, gave a soothing and serene atmosphere.

All eight sat either on the floors or the soft cushions of the couch and chairs. Each were either sipping wine, coffee, tea or as Jack put it, a smooth bourbon. Sam had melted into Jack's arms, while the other three woman head their spouses head in their laps. Vala sat silent, but observed everyone as they chatted or not. She enjoyed the safety of just being around individuals who just like sitting around, not particularly saying anything, but conveyed thru touches and looks, a sense of caring and love. This was something she was not use to and being with Daniel in this particular moment and time, had a feel of mild uneasiness.

Daniel could feel the shift in Vala's wait, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to be held by him. He pulled her closer, and yet Vala couldn't be comfortable. Finally Vala stood up and went towards the back of the cabin exit. She was finally outside, and with Daniel close behind her. She finally stopped at the lakes edge and sat down.

Daniel sat down behind her with a sense of deep concern in his eyes. "Vala; what's wrong? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

Vala shook her head no vigorously. She kept her form looking out towards the lake, not wavering from where she sat.

Daniel pulled her hand into his. "Vala, please; talk to me. What's wrong? I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Vala continued to sit silent, both not noticing that Jack and Sam had stood at the back door watching also, concerned about Vala walking out.

"I wonder what's wrong Jack?" Asked Sam, as Jack held her close.

"Well, I'm no psychiatrist, but I think she's scared."

Sam looked at Jack confused. "Of what?"

"Being loved."

"Oh." Sam turned back to scene outside. She trusted Daniel would handle the situation with care.

"Come on, let's get back to the others. No sense worrying them until I tell them I'm making my famous pancakes with beer in the morning."

Sam smiled, laughing a little to herself. "Oh, yeah, that will put a scare into them." Both looked outside one last time and returned to their guest.

Outside, the lake was luminous with small lights positioned down the side paths of the lake. Firefly's were everywhere, with the songs of crickets echoing throughout the night.

Both Daniel and Vala sat in silence, while Daniel let Vala sit in silence, but letting her know he was close and waiting when she wanted to speak.

Vala had her head tucked down, and between her knees. Her hair cascading over her arms and face if to hide her emotions. Without looking up, Vala finally spoke.

"Dan……Daniel?"

Daniel could barely hear her, under all her hair. "Yeah, I'm here."

Again Vala fell silent for a few moments. The in between silence was scaring Daniel. But he didn't want to push her.

"My……..my past, what I was or forced to be. Can………can you deal with me being so…….so damaged?"

Daniel felt shocked that Vala would see herself as not worthy of him.

"Vala, you are not damaged. If any one is damaged it's me."

"No…….I…..I mean, not being able to…….to have children."

Sam's pregnancy. Daniel thought. 'so that's what's bothering her.'

Daniel pulled her close to him. Daniel could see the anguish in her face, once her hair fell away from.

"Vala, how do you know that you can't have children? I mean is there something Carolyn told you?"

Vala voice was still but a whisper. "I…..I asked her a while back." Vala paused looking out at the lake again. Daniel could tell this was hard for her to discuss. "She told me I have a scarred uterus. That it may be almost impossible to conceive. That…….that my or as a host, partners at Quetesh's beck and call may have brutally scared me for life."

"Oh Vala." Daniel pulled her even closer. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen to me." Pulling her face towards him. Looking deep into her eyes. "I care a great deal about you…….no I love you. I know I do, because I've only felt this way once before with Shar'e. You are the single most important person in my life and I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care what's happened in your life. I know that the impossible is possible and that you are a wonderful and caring person. If it be to the gods that you can't have children, then there are other ways. I've seen miracles happen amongst our friends and others. If you can believe this, then believe what I say. I believe that you will be a loving and caring mother one day. I've seen you with children on other planets, and they adore you. I adore you; everyone adores you. You have the capacity for such love, it scares me. I've never felt so in love with another person before you came along. How could I not love you. You're everything I want and need Vala. I need you more and more each day and I can't stop loving you, even if I wanted to."

"But…….but want if I can't ever conceive Daniel? I…….I want what Sam has. I want a child. It's all I think about these days. Adria was my child, but now that she's gone, I so desperately want a family. I know it's selfish, and I know it's too soon to think about having a family. But the look of love between Jack and Sam is so real and true. I want that Daniel, and I hate myself for being…….being jealous of that. I just need to hold onto something to love, something that loves me back for me; just me." Tears began sliding down Vala's face. She turned to Daniel and folded herself into him.

Daniel could feel the raw emotions, rippling off Vala. He secretly too wanted a family. But finally admitting that he loved Vala seemed the right thing to do, and for the first time, he understood why Vala wanted reassurance from him.

"Vala; marry me."

Vala was not quite sure she heard Daniel right. She thought she was in a dream and she would wake up with Daniel pushing her away.

"Wha……what?"

"Marry me and I promise, I promise that we'll have that family. We will find a way to have children, and you will be this great mother that I know you have the capacity to be."

Vala sat up stunned at Daniel's proposal. When she looked deep into his eyes, she knew Daniel would not play with her heart.

She finally shook her head vigorously up and down yes. Daniel smiled happily back at her and laughed out loud to himself for finally saying those words he feared he would never say.

They both fell back down on the grass and laughed at one another at the shared happiness of that moment. Vala fell on top of Daniel and both turned their heads a little sideways to finally share a loving kiss.

Jack and Sam had silently moved back to the door to check up on them. Jack smiled at the scene before them. He hugged Sam closer to him.

Jack smiled into Sam's hair. "Seeeee, they made up."

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

"I hope Vala is alright. She looked a little upset this evening." Said Carolyn with worry in her voice.

"Well from what Jack and Sam said, that everything is alright and Daniel and Vala are fine now."

"Well…….sitting down in Cam's room. "I guess it was all the excitement maybe. I know this has become an exciting weekend for me too."

Cam bent down to sit on the floor, Indian style in front of Carolyn. "I know my parents are about to call, as they always do. I bet this would be a surprise if they heard you were with me."

"Now Cam, why would you think your parents wouldn't talk to me; or have you just not mentioned me to them?"

"Now Carolyn it just I don't normally say anything to my parents about my personal life. Their usually trying to set me up with a long distance date in Kansas with some girl they've know or just met."

"Well sounds like they're concerned about their son. The General; I mean, _dad_ is usually trying too hard to see if my personal life is doing ok. I mean he keeps asking me if I'm alright, If I'm seeing anyone. That he knows some nice guys he like to see me go out with; I mean really, my own father is trying to be a matchmaker."

Cam laughed out loud, visualizing Landry trying to fix Carolyn up.

"Hey…….snapping her fingers. "Hey I'm serious here." Carolyn huffed, which Cam thought was cute. "Now looky here women, I'm in the same boat as you. It's just normally guys like me don't tell their parents at night that his girlfriend is staying over and would you like to talk to her."

"Well I think it's rather nice that a man still thinks highly of his parents wisdom."

"Well, I believe that your father has the same sentiment towards you."

"I guess; I mean I know he try's to make up for the time he wasn't always there. I can see in his eyes he wants to be closer. I…..I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Well, why don't you just sit down and call him then. I can't kill you, well not yet." Hehehe

Cam moved to encompass Carolyn in his arms. She appreciated the closeness and charm she felt from Cam.

"I suppose. I guess there are worst things in the world than calling your father to say _hello_."

"See, now you're coming around to my world." Carolyn smiled back at Cam, and was about to lay a gentle kiss on him, when his cell phone rang.

"Gee, I wonder who that might be?" Carolyn smiled back, knowing who it probably was.

"Hey dad, right on time. Yeah I'm still at my friends cabin. Yeah, it's pretty nice here."

"Hey your mother wants to say hello."

"Of course she does." Cam put his hands over the phone. "What are you smiling at missy." Carolyn couldn't help but smile at Cam.

"Huh, oh hello mom."

"You still at your friends lake cabin dear?"

"You just heard me women. Getting old and the hearings going." Smiled the old Mitchell.

"Oh shut up you old prune." Wendy Mitchell shooed her husband away.

"Mooom." Cam was losing his patience, while Carolyn kept poking him.

"Oh, sorry dear. You know your father; always teasing me. So dear is it just you guys or are there some female company along. I think it would be rather boring to be on a fishing trip to a nice lake and cabin and just bugs to look at."

"Ha ha mom. No, it's not just us guys. Matter of fact it's turned into a couple's little retreat. My friend Jack is about to become a father and married at the same time."

"Oh, well that sounds nice dear. Give him my congratulations from us, and I hope it's not Vala. I was so hoping you would hook up with her."

"No mom, it's not Vala, though she's here and with someone else."

"And who are you with dear?"

"Now mom, why……..well matter of fact she's right here. Her name is Carolyn, and get this, she's a Doctor too."

"Oh, and why haven't you told us about her sooner?" Cam could hear his mother shouting at his father that Cam had a girlfriend.

"Smooth Cam, real smooth." Carolyn had to laugh at Cam's attempt to impress his parents.

"Well, let me speak to her." Cam's mother was ecstatic. "Oh, wait, let me put you on speaker. My husband wants to hear what you sound like.

Carolyn whispered. "You so owe me."

Cam put his cell phone on speaker before handing it to Carolyn.

"Hello." Carolyn said in anticipation.

"Speak to her; she's waiting." Cam's father motioned to his mother. "Sounds nice though."

"Uh, hello this is Cam's mother. Sooo you're a doctor. Was Cammie one of your patients."

"Cammie?" Carolyn put her hand over her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Yes ma'am he's had several scrapes where he needed medical attention." Carolyn expressed.

"You know dear, Cammie was always falling off something or another. Constantly needed band aids or losing his pants on a fence or something. I'm not surprised he's not in more scrapes. You keep close to him dear; he sounds like he needs you close."

"Moooom." Cam was turning red faced.

"Oh, I'll keep my eye on him Mrs. Mitchell. You can bet on that."

"Call me Wendy dear. When can Cam bring you down to Kansas?"

"Mom, it's kinda complicated right now."

"No it's not." Answered Carolyn.

"Yes, it is missy."

"Now Cam, why can't you for once bring your girlfriends home to your father and I? I swear, you still act like we're some alien like parents that will eat anyone you bring home."

"You know, Wendy, that sounds like a great idea." Carolyn smiled mischievously. "I think that's an excellent idea."

"See Cam, I like her all ready."

"I do too son. Sounds like a keeper."

"Daaaad."

"Well Carolyn, sounds like our son is trying to be a party poo. I just want you to know his father and I can't wait to meet you. We insist you visit, Cam or no Cam. We'll give you directions. We hardly get to meet any friends of Cam, except for Vala. Now she was a delight."

"Well, I know Vala and she is a very nice lady." Stated Carolyn.

"Well that tells me what kind of character you are to except Cam's _women _friends."

"Mooom."

"What?"

"Well, we have to go now. It's getting late. I bet you and dad need a early nap." Cam stated.

Carolyn punched Cam in the arm. "What?"

"Well Wendy, it's been a pleasure speaking to you and your husband."

"You to dear. Love you Cammie."

"Good night mom and dad."

"Good night son, and you too Carolyn. And Cam?"

"Yes mom and dad?"

"Say hello to Vala and your friends. Make sure you're a gentleman around Carolyn. We did raise you to be one."

"Ok, bye mom."

Cam closed his cell phone, and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Go ahead; I can tell you're dying to say something Carolyn. I can see it in that smile of yours."

"Ok; it's just I can see how much your parents love you, that's all. I think its, well, cool."

"Cool? Mrs. I'm all business in the medical field and hardly cracks a smile around base, thinks my family is cool."

"Well, yeah." Carolyn half laughed.

"Hey, I know that my family would love you right off. But your father would probably have my head on a platter, if he knew what I was doing with his only daughter."

"Yeah, and probably make me bandage you up after he cleaned the floor with you."

"Hey, here's and ideal. Why don't you call dear old dad. I bet he would just welcome me with open arms. Better yet, why don't I tell him about me and you."

Carolyn suddenly went pale. "Cam......tha…….that's suicide."

"Carolyn; you are not a child. You're a beautiful young woman and I know your stronger than you think. If your father is any reflection of who you are. Then I think he will understand and welcome the fact someone in his command actually loves his daughter for who she is, not who she's associated with."

Carolyn gave Cam's words serious consideration. After all she thought; she is an adult. Why be afraid what her father thinks. Now her mother was another story.

"Carolyn?" Cam seemed worried about Carolyn being silent.

"Ok." Carolyn found her own cell phone and dialed. She waited for a few minutes, and was about to hang up, when her father answered.

"Hey, dad. Didn't mean to wake you. I…….I just wanted to say hi and……..

Carolyn huffed, while Cam sat down beside her to give her a little courage.

"Carolyn; is something wrong?" Asked Landry.

"No…..I…….I just wanted to say that I'm seeing someone and would like you to meet him?" Carolyn waited with baited breath on what her father's response would be.

It was a few moments before her father answered. "Why sure honey. I think its nice you want me to meet this person. Matter of fact; why don't we meet at the first opportunity after you come back off your weekend."

"How…..how did you know I was……….never mind. Ok dad, a date it is; and dad?"

"Yeah Carolyn?" Carolyn finally took a breath.

"Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart. Any time."

Carolyn slowly hung up her phone. She sat reflecting on how close Cam was to his family, and might have the opportunity to finally be close to her dad.

Cam smiled and took her hand. "See; my grandmother always said, take the bull by the horns and wrestled your problem down."

Carolyn smiled, knowing how Cam seemed to always cheer her up. "Yeah, well your grandmother never met my dad."

"But I've met the bulls daughter. And she ain't so bad."

Carolyn lightly laughed, while raising her eyebrow. "Well now; tell me about those pants always coming off."

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

Teal'c was concerned, since Ishta had been silent as they retired to his room.

"Istha are you not pleased to be here?"

"Your friends, they are so much like Jaffa. Yet we as warriors are not use to so much……..so much……..

"_Emotions._ Yes the Tauri are quite emotional. They are not afraid to show their heart to one another, even when others witness it."

"Have you been affected by these Tauri Teal'c?"

"I don't understand."

"Your O'Neill and Col Carter. They are not afraid to be connected. You have often spoke how you admire them both. Yet you continue to maintain the warrior side of you. That is commendable."

"The Tauri do not seek to change me in any way. I enjoy their friendship and camaraderie. They too, in their own right are warriors that I have fought along side with. I trust them with my life."

"That is not easy for a warrior to admit. We are always honest to ourselves as Jaffa. I see they have affected you."

"It bothers you Ishta?" Teal'c moved closer, while she stared outside to the lake view.

"I only seek to understand why you are so close to them and not your own people Teal'c. You and I understand the Jaffa way. We fight to gain respect for one another, and protect those that warrant our strength. We were slaves to the Goauld, yet these Tauri that I see that are so emotional, are the very ones that helped free us from these false gods. It's hard to understand that they seem so weak and yet we as warriors could not free ourselves."

Teal'c smiled to himself, understanding the same concept as Istha when he met SG1.

"That is what makes them strong Ishta. They refuse to give up their freedom and would die for it regardless of their shortcomings. It is what I have come to admire about them and their friendship."

Teal'c wrapped his arms around Ishta, as she continued to contemplate the days events.

"O'Neill really cares about Col Carter, yes?"

"Indeed. I have fought beside them both, and have seen the years that they have denied themselves happiness."

"And now?" Asked Ishta.

"Now they have a chance to have a family, as well as being mated for life. I am happy for them for their untold love they have for one another."

"Then I am happy for them also."

"Ishta; I sense there is more to this than just the Tauri and their happiness."

"Perhaps."

"Is there something that I can encourage you with?"

"I have enjoyed being around the Tauri, and I was hoping that I would see more of what makes them as they are. But now I see it is more of what I see in you."

"We have discussed this before. Is there something that is disturbing you?" Teal'c felt Ishta was being a little evasive.

"Only that I wish to be _mated _with you. I want as the Tauri have illustrated, a _family_."

"A family?"

"Yes, one with child, your child. You do remember how to conceive one my Jaffa?"

"It this truly what you want Ishta?"

"Indeed."

Teal'c smiled back. "Then Indeed it shall be."

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh I love it when you love to snuggle." Sam snuggled even more to Jack.

"Sam I think I heard a knock at the door."

"Yes you are knocking at my heart."

"Well that too, but I swear I heard a knock."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Seee, my knees may be going, but not my hearing."

"Ok, I heard it that time. _ENTER._"

"Hey guys I hate to bother you, but Vala and I have some great news."

"We know you made up Daniel, that's nice, we're happy for you. Ok, daddy needs time with the momma."

"Jaaaack."

"No, I mean, I've asked Vala to marry me and she said……....

"Yes……yes………yes……..yes."

"So what did Vala say Daniel." Jack smiled, while Sam nudged him.

Vala leapt on the bed next to Sam and hugged her. "Oh, Sam maybe we could have a double."

"You mean drink, cause I can't believe space monkey wants to play house husband or something."

"She meant double wedding silly. Ignore him Daniel; I couldn't be happier for you both." Stated Sam.

"Oh, Sam we can plan our wedding, and go shopping for dresses, shoes, whatever brides wear here on earth. I know on Tor Alpha, the women and men wear nothing because they don't want to hide their emotions and fully open………..

"No……..no, we on earth wear clothing." Sam smiled.

"Pity, it would be so surreal. I bet Daniel…….

"Nope clothing will be _worn_ at our wedding. I will even give you my credit card."

Everyone was shocked at Daniel's offer.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes darling and you can't take it back."

Jack shook his head. "Smooth, and whipped already."

Sam nudged Jack playfully. "Watch, who you called whipped; whipped."

"See what you started Daniel. Now I have to make it up to her. This is what I was doing before you kids interrupted." _Wink, wink._

_Knock, knock, knock._

"O'Neill it is good to see you and Samantha awake. Ah, Daniel Jackson, you and Vala are here also."

"No one could ever get anything past you T. Is there something we all can help you with?" Jack smirked.

"Yes; Ishta and I have something to share with all of you. Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Lam should also be present."

"Oh, let them get some sleep, like we…….. Sam nudged jack in the ribs. "Owww."

"Oh muscles I hope it's a good as ours, because Daniel asked me to marry him and I said; _yes_." Vala threw her most impressive smile.

"Congratulations Daniel Jackson and Vala. We are most happy for you. As you said Ishta and I wish to share our good news."

"I am so happy for you Vala. Yes, Teal'c and I wish to be mated also."

"Isn't that kinda personal T." Jack interjected.

"She means Teal'c and Ishta want to get married too Jack." Stated Daniel.

"Oh…….well congratulations T. I knew it was just a matter of time for the both of you."

"Oooh Ishta." Both Sam and Vala said in unison. Both bounced off the bed and hugged both Teal'c and Ishta.

Daniel hugged his long time friend and Ishta. "I'm happy for you both." Daniel ran his hands thru his hair. "Man, this really is a special day. First Jack and Sam, Vala and I and now you and Ishta. All we need is Mitchell and Dr. Lam.

Knock, knock, knock.

Mitchell chimed in. "You need me and Carolyn for what?"

Vala happily obliged the exciting information. "We're all getting married. Sam, Jack, Daniel and I and now Ishta and Teal'c. You're the last to put your marriage proposal in.

"WHAT?" Both Cam and Carolyn looked at each other.

"Cheez Mitchell, how did you become leader by missing so much information? We……..are……all….getting……married."

"Funny Jack. Cam Daniel informed us he proposed to Vala, and Ishta and Teal'c just informed us that they are going to be married." Said Sam.

"Now when are you and Carolyn going to pull the knot?"

"Tie the knot Vala. Tie the knot." Corrected Daniel.

"What is tie the knot?" Asked Ishta.

"It is a Tauri saying for marriage." Added Teal'c.

"Oh; so strange."

"Indeed."

"Whooa, whooaa, I'm not going to tie any knot just yet." Cam knew he was in trouble as soon as the words left his mouth. Carolyn looked at Cam with a cold face. Without even saying anything, Carolyn turned and walked out of the room.

"See; we should of let them sleep." Everyone turned an angry stare at Jack.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying."

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

"Carolyn…Carolyn will you please let me explain….please."

"Explain what Colonel Mitchell. That I'm not worth marrying, that me coming up here to see and get to know you a little better was a joke. I think you came across loud and clear Colonel."

"Carolyn will you please listen? It's not what you think."

"Oh, really; let me see, I distinctly heard you say that you don't want to marry me. It was pretty obvious to me that you want to go thru life without me." Carolyn angrily continued to throw clothes into her overnight bag.

Cam grabbed Carolyn by the arm, and tried to sit her down. Carolyn however reacted instinctively in self defense and kneed Cam in the family jewels. He went down like a rock.

"Now if you excuse me Colonel Cameron James Mitchell, I'll be leaving and no, don't get up."

Cam was moaning on the floor, trying his best to get up off the floor. In the meantime the rest of the respectful couples were listening to the argument from across Jack and Sam's room.

Carolyn forcefully opened the door and proceeded outside to her car. Once she was outside, she realized she left her keys in the room. She threw her case down and sat on the ground mad and hurt.

In Jacks room, the three women turned to their spouses rather irritated and proceeded to go outside to comfort Carolyn.

Jack knew that the lines between women and men had just been drawn.

"Alright campers, we need to see if Mitchell is alright; be it that the only Doctor around has just been pissed off by you know who. Let's do some collateral damage gentlemen."

"Indeed."

"Oh, boy."

* * *

Sam, Vala and Ishta all sat down next to Carolyn. They allowed Carolyn her silence.

"What's wrong with me? I mean, I'm the head Doctor of an elite medical center. I'm intelligent, good looking, a nice person by most standards. I'm a darn good catch, dammit. Why does everyone _not_ want to marry me?"

Vala chimed in. "I use to ask that question, other than being a Doctor and all, but things worked out for Daniel and I. I mean it was a big surprise he even asked, considering my past and all."

"I'm sure Carolyn, Cam has a explanation for what he said or tried to convey. He probably reacted before he thought about what he said, that's all." Stated Sam, trying to be sympathetic.

Ishta pondered her words before she answered. "Was Colonel Mitchell in a lot of pain after you hit him?"

Carolyn answered with a resounding "Yes."

Ishta nodded as a proud warrior. "Then you have made your point."

All four women nodded in affirmation.

* * *

"Ok Cam, up and at um. I know your stronger that this." Stated Jack.

Breathing hard and in obvious pain. "You've….not….been….hit…by that…woman Jack."

"Nooo; but we've all be stuck by her needles. Need I say more.?"

"Can we get you anything Colonel Mitchell?" Asked Teal'c with concern.

"A bag of ice…..would be…..nice."

"I'm on it." Daniel was on his way to the fridge.

"You know Cam, you're going to have to make up with the Doc. Sam has already made up her mind who's side she's on, and Vala and Ishta have followed suit."

"Indeed; Ishta will not speak to me until your disagreement has been resolved."

"Here's the ice Cam." Daniel handed over the ice bag. "I suppose there's no talking to Vala until you and Dr. Lam make up."

Still in pain and gently placing the ice carefully to his lower region. "Well thanks for the ice Jackson, and the male bonding were doing here."

"We're just saying."

"Thanks…….Jack. I had planned on talking to her before she left. Her keys are still on the dresser, so I think she's not going to be leaving yet. Help me up."

Cam was in obvious discomfort. "Uhhnnn….. man that women can kick."

"She has a good aim too. I think that gives her some points." Smirked Jack.

"I just need to talk to her first guys. Soon…….soon as I can stand properly."

"The best defense is an offence Cam. When you're the weakest, you're the strongest."

"That makes no sense Jack." Stated Daniel.

"Oh, you guys are so naive. No wonder you're in trouble."

"I believe O'Neill means that Dr. Lam would be more receptive to listening if you show yourself receptive and injured." Bowed Teal'c.

"Yeah, what T said." Jack pointed.

"Why thanks Dr. Ruth for clearing that up." Cam frowned and winced trying to stand up as much as possible.

"Who……

"Never mind big guy. The thing is, you have to do collateral damage control Mitchell. Talk to her, fix her a nice dinner, clean her car, whatever it takes to get our women back in good graces."

"Gee with friends like you guys, who needs enemies." Scrunched Cam.

Jack smiled and cocked his head. "That's the spirit."

* * *

"Sooo, what do you think Cam is doing?" Carolyn was trying to show she was still mad at Cam.

"You mean still holding himself and writhing on the floor?" Mentioned Vala.

"Well, yes." Carolyn responded.

"I think he's like most men Carolyn. When they say something stupid; they feel guilty and make up. The making up is sometimes the best part. If not then you can make him squirm until he begs for your forgiveness."

All three women stared at Sam. "It the pregnancy ladies. Makes you hormonal; right Carolyn?"

"Uh huh, well I…I know Cam's not insensitive. Oh, by the way, congratulations to all of you. I know you will all be very happy. It's just once in awhile I like to hear how Cam feels about me, other than certain disdain for marriage."

"Well dear, after Cam has applied some……well coolant to his lower regions. He'll come to you with all his charms. His parents raised a rather nice guy. I've met them."

"Well, ok. Vala's right; I've spoken to Cam's parents, and they really sound nice."

"Now that's an ideal Carolyn." Vala speculated. "Why don't you call his parents?"

Carolyn's eyes widened. "No…no I couldn't….do….that. Could I?"

"All males have a kindred spirit with their parents Dr. Lam. I suspect he is very respectful of their wisdom." Stated Ishta.

"Hmmm, he won't like it. I mean I don't want to force Cam into something he or I are not quite ready for. I just want him to squirm a little." Thought Carolyn.

"It's your call Carolyn. But that definitely would make him squirm." Said Sam.

"Squirm, and then some." Said Vala.

Ishta nodded. "Squirm _Indeed_."

At Ishta's last remark that reminded them so much of Teal'c. All of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Inside the men could hear the women laughing.

"Maybe she's not mad at you anymore Cam." Observed Daniel.

"Indeed Colonel Mitchell."

"Could be….maybe I should go talk to her now." Thought Mitchell.

All the men turned to Jack looking for any skeptical remark.

"Their up to something gentlemen." All four men could still hear their laughter. "Yep; definitely up to something."

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

"Now Carolyn, don't chicken out now. We……..you have Cam just were you want him." Stated Vala.

"Yeah, I know, but calling his mother? I mean what if he wanted to call my father. It's just not right." Carolyn felt a little guilty reverting to Cam's parents about their sons, obvious trepidation about marriage.

"She has a point ladies. Running to the parents is a little extreme right now." Added Sam.

"Teal'c and I would duel in combat. The stronger warrior would prevail. End of discussion." Ishta interjected.

"Yes, but who would win the fight about marriage?" Asked Vala.

"The warrior who won; he or she would make the decision as one and live by that decision."

Vala folded her arms. "Seems a little primal if you asked me."

"Yet effective. Would you be willing to do fight a battle with Cam Mitchell, Dr. Lam?"

"Well, not to brag, but I would win. I've been studying marshal arts since I can remember. He would be easy to defeat."

"Really? Vala had a smirk on her face. Almost as noticeable as Sam's.

'Now wait a minute guys; I don't want to push Cam into something he's not comfortable with."

"Well he doesn't have to know that." Smiled Vala, along with Ishta and Sam.

"Let get to the nitty gritty Carolyn. Do you want to get married to Cam?"

Carolyn looked to the heavens and sighed. "It would be nice that someone asked me before saying, _nooo. _I mean all of you are so happy and being asked probably was the best part."

"I asked Teal'c, and he agreed." Bowed Ishta.

All three woman looked at Ishta oddly.

""I always thought Teal'c would put up more of aaahh……you know…..stoic defense."

Ishta crossed her arms in a stoic warrior manner. "Teal'c is Jaffa, and so am I. He knew what I wanted and he agreed. No fighting, need not be involved when two that are in love know what they both want."

"You know…….that makes sense somehow……in some….. Jaffa way." Vala was confused, but rather not argue with Jaffa logic or Ishta. Sam and Carolyn had similar thoughts.

"Carolyn I know Cam really cares about you, and yes sometimes men stick their foot in their mouths. It's some primal gene thing; but eventually he will explain his apprehension or maybe he just wants the right time to ask."

"Well I guess maybe I should give him more of a chance to explain, than writhing on the ground in pain."

All three women nodded in unison. "But I don't want him to get off so easy."

All four women looked back towards the cabin and smiled.

"You're right Carolyn. I think the men think we are up to something, and we're not, so that makes it even more suspenseful. I know how Jack's mind works. He thinks were plotting something and he's preparing Cam and the rest for out retaliation." Sam surmised.

"Oh, Sam is always right in these matters Carolyn. Daniel will think exactly like Jack. Cam will follow and Teal'c……well, he's Teal'c. So it's unanimous. We do nothing, to make them think we are doing something." Vala smiled back shaking her head yes.

Carolyn slightly smiled with a little apprehension. "Well I guess soooo."

Vala clapped with glee. "Hi fives everyone, and let's make sure they see it."

* * *

"Mitchell you better fix this or we all will be sleeping on the living room floor."

"Look Jack, I think you guys are taking this way out of context."

"They're hi fiving each other. You know what it means when women do that; it's trouble."

"I agree with Jack on this Cam. That means trouble, and my future wife is probably the head trouble maker." Stated Daniel.

"Indeed; Ishta was also involved in such hi fiving. I fear for you Cam Mitchell."

"Yeah; Sam's probably orchestrating the technical side of getting back at you. Carolyn is probably taking notes."

"You know, maybe they're just talking things out about us. Giving her some advice."

"You are so naive Cam." Smirked Jack. " Women don't give advice, they get revenge, and boy do they do it well."

"O'Neill is right in these matters Cam Mitchell. It is best to meet fire with fire."

"Sooo, what you guys are saying that we should come up with a plan to counter theirs?"

All three men looked at each other, then back at Cam. "_YES_!"

"I……I don't think I want to know where this is going guys. I…I mean Carolyn and I should be able to sit down like adults and talk this out."

"You know Jack, Cam might have a point."

"See Daniel, you think with your heart instead of your head. I say we need a undercover guy. Someone to innocently sniff out what they're doing. Someone who is likeable, sensible, kind hearted and good and other languages." Jack smiled as he lent a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed dismissively at Daniel.

"I don't think……

"Shut up Cam." Jack smiled, while putting both hands on Daniels shoulders. "Waddaya say Daniel. Will you be our mascot?"

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

"I don't believe I'm doing this for the sake of one man's pride." Daniel shifted his glasses to approach the four women outside.

Sam, Vala, Ishta and Carolyn all turned to watch Daniel approach. Daniel had never seen such intense stares in his life.

'Well here goes. I swear Cam better marry this woman.'

"Hello ladies, nice day. I was wondering if we could get you anything. I mean I'm sure you're hungry out here…….you know….Vala do you want anything special to eat?"

All three women remained silent, starring Daniel down, waiting for him to say something else non important.

They all smiled at the same time, which made Daniel sort of cringe at the scary spectacle.

* * *

"He better not be screwing up out there Jack. Did you see the way they looked at him? It's like the meal being _assessed_ before it's eaten." Protested Cam.

Jack waived his hand at Cam. "Quite Mitchell. Have a little faith. Daniel's boyish charm and clumsy wit always wins people over."

"Indeed Col Mitchell. I have often witnessed Daniel Jackson's linguistic talents to resolve numerous problems."

_That's what I'm afraid of_

* * *

Vala slowly stood, almost predator like towards Daniel. "Now Daniel, I think food is a forethought. I think we ladies……..

Smiling at her female counterparts. "I think we ladies would like to be pampered today. I mean Carolyn is a little down and I think some small token of special care would make her……us feel better, hmmmm."

"Uh…. sure I think that can be arraigned. What……what do you all have in mind?"

* * *

Jack was waving his hands in the air. "THEY WANT US TO DO WHAT? God Daniel we wanted you to find out what they were up to, not make promises of rubbing their feet, making dinner and candlelight theatre. What were you thinking?"

"Well they said Carolyn was a little down, and she did look a little…..you know… sad."

Cam was shaking his head. "See that's why you don't send in a linguist. You send in the _clowns_ and they get eaten by the _lions_."

"I don't understand Daniel Jackson. You were suppose to obtain information on how to resolve Colonel Mitchell's stalemate with Dr. Lam."

"See, that's why I didn't want to do this in the first place. But I don't see this as being unreasonable guys. Look; all they want is to be pampered a little. I think this a good way to open up and see what Carolyn is so mad at Cam for, plus we stay in good with the rest of the ladies. We can do this, I mean it is for love isn't it?"

Cam, Jack and Teal'c each looked at each other with a little shame. Daniel had a point. It was a simple request, except for the candlelight theatre.

"Well gentlemen, if this is what their game plan is, then why don't we oblige. After all it's for Cam, our brother in arms." Stated Jack smiling.

"Indeed." Bowed Teal'c.

Cam looked at his so called strategist. "I'm not cooking dinner."

A/N: I know it's a little short this time. But the muse has been tired lately. So more to come and as usual reviews and comments are certainly welcomed.


	33. Chapter 33

"Jack I don't know how you have survived missions for this long. This is not going to work. The girls are going to see this for what it is; cheap."

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. It's the end result that matters. The ladies will enjoy it, not the girls. If Sam ever heard you call her _girl,_ she would kick your ass."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. Col Carter is a seasoned warrior, as well as Ishta, and Vala Mol Doran. Dr. Lam is seasoned in treating many battle injuries."

"Guys, guys. I think we are missing the point here. We are trying to find out why Carolyn is so mad at me and soothe over the rest of the _women_." Stated Cam.

Jack was smiling wildly. "That's why this will work gentlemen. They will love this. Trust me they will think it's adorable. Women love that."

"Ishta will not O'Neill. She will think this is childish."

"T, have a little faith. This will work wonders in helping Cam. Since Space monkey put us in this situation in the first place."

"Oh, you're not blaming this on me. I told you I'm not the spy type. But nooooo."

"Look, let's do this and get it over with. I want to make up with Carolyn. I can't stand her mad at me."

Rubbing his hands together, Jack began his plan. "Gentlemen, we have entertaining to do. Everyone in their places."

Daniel shook his head. "This is sooo going to get us killed."

* * *

The women were still outside, watching the men move around in the cabin, a little frantic for Vala's liking.

"Sam does Jack always run around like his head is plopped off? I mean Daniel is always the one in dire straits. But Teal'c and Cam are another story."

"Only when he's planning something, and when it's with the guys, it's double trouble. I think our simple request has them scattering to please us."

"This foot rubbing as you Tauri call it. I do not think Teal'c will enjoy such a task."

"Oh, Ishta, Teal'c is just a big old softy when he wants to please someone." Stated Sam.

"I don't know Sam. You and Vala have worked with these guys. How do I know that Cam will be sincere?"

"Oh Carolyn, men are like children sometimes." Vala interjected. "Give them something to do and they will do anything to please you."

Carolyn arched an eye brow. "Yeaah, riiiight. So when are we to expect this dinner and a show?"

Sam was trying to look like she wasn't trying to see thru the door, and Vala kept rising up and down trying to see all the movement going on inside the cabin.

"Well from what I can see." Sam sat back down. "There probably putting together left over's, since we gave them so little time. I'm dying to see what the dinner theater will be."

Vala clapping her hands together. "Carolyn, Ishta; I do believe you will see how SG1 can improvise in such a short time."

Ishta crossed her arms across her chest. "Indeed."

Carolyn just shook her head. "Oh boy."

* * *

The men looked around and their project was complete. Jack was pleased with himself; Daniel had donned a blazer, with a chef's apron around his waist, along with a towel across his arms to look like the maître de'. Teal'c and Cam had been instructed to string a large sheet across the living room, to give them a theatre look. Everything was ready, so the men hoped.

"Daniel invite the ladies in for an evening of romance, mayhem and whatever follows suit."

"Well here goes nothing Jack. I swear if Vala wants to kill me afterwards, I'm going to make you pay for my funeral."

"Indeed O'Neill. Istha will not be pleased if your plan fails."

Cam looked at Jack. "Carolyn will castrate me, and I do want you included General."

Jack just waved his hand around. "_Rally_ men, _rally_. Let's not lose faith yet. There is hope in being charming. And believe me, you guys _better _be _charming_."

"Well Jackson, let's not keep our companions waiting." Cam moved into place.

Daniel made his way outside. The women turned in unison, and it still made Daniel uneasy that they could do that in sync.

Daniel bowed, smiled, and made himself the ultimate host. "Ladies; I would like to escort you to a special evening of comfort, fine dining, and special entertainment."

Sam eased over to Vala and whispered. "This will be interesting."

Vala whispered back. "I didn't even know Daniel owned a jacket."

Daniel opened the door, while all four women entered a transformed kitchen and dining room. There were flowers on the table, which Sam surmised they came from the woods area. A sheet was strung across the way, and the furniture was arraigned in a mid circle in front of the sheet. They noticed that each man had a blazer, donned with a white towel on their arms. Teal'c, Cam and Jack were lined against the hallway bowing as the women passed them. As the women were about to sit, each man stood behind their respective spouses and pulled out their chairs, motioning them to sit.

So far so good thought the men. To the women, each gave a look of stoic amusement.

As the men returned to the kitchen area, they prepared the women's dinners. The women noticed that the men were in sync with preparing the plates as well as being a team in serving. As the men returned simultaneously and placed the women's plates in front of them in perfect order. The women were impressed, slightly.

Jack introduced the dinner like a professional main waiter.

"Ladies, this evening we have prepared a nontraditional dinner. We have sautéed green beans, with garlic potatoes." Which Vala almost clapped her hands at; knowing Daniel knew that was her favorite dish and Sam knew the sautéed green beans were hers. However, Sam stopped Vala in mid clap, showing they must remain stoic. Jack continued with a slight smirk.

"As I was saying, we also have brazed meatballs, with a slightly altered marinara sauce, with buttered angel hair pasta."

_Oh great Jack, spaghetti and meatballs__. _Sam raised and eye brow at Jack.

"And for desert, we have small bunt cake, with chocolate dressing and swirls."

_Oh, now we hostess cupcakes__. _Sam slightly glared at Jack, while Vala scanned the living room.

_I wonder what's up with the sheet? _Vala mused.

Carolyn wouldn't look at Cam, but inside was smiling at all the men, especially Cam's efforts for dinner.

Jack continued again. "And for an extra special treat. Ice creamy milk, in light sugary wafer displays."

_BINGO! Ice cream cones. Just you wait Jack Patrick O'Neill. _Sam internally was becoming a little irritated.

As the women finished their meals, the men were busy replacing their dinner plates with their so called _desert_. Once they were finished, the men disappeared into the kitchen and returned with four small bowls of something that looked like oil and two towels on their arms. All four men kneeled and began removing the shoes from each ladies foot. They began to take the oil and message their feet, which the women were practically undone with delight, but tried desperately now to show it.

Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and especially Cam knew this was winning over the women, bit by bit. But they had so much more to do before the evening was done.

Each woman was giving eye signals as to not enjoy themselves too much. But when the men began wiping their feet in a seductive way, it was hard, oh, so very, very hard.

The men left the women shoes off and escorted each one to a living room chair that was based around a sheet. The then laid a separate pillow under their feet, bowed and left.

Suddenly the lights in the living room went out and each man returned with two candles in their hands, which were laid in a perimeter like circle, surrounding the women. The room was bathed in a romantic illuminated glow, which only added to the women's comfort.

The men again disappeared and there was silence, except for a few sounds of the men moving around to the sheet. The sheet was lowered somehow to the women's level and a flashlight was shown towards the top on each side of the sheet to illuminate what the women saw as……..

_SOCK PUPPETS? Sam, Vala, and Carolyn all thought at once. Ishta just raised an eyebrow to the unfamiliar sight. _

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

The men again disappeared and there was silence, except for a few sounds of the men moving around to the sheet. The sheet was lowered somehow to the women's level and a flashlight was shown towards the top on each side of the sheet to illuminate what the women saw as……..

_SOCK PUPPETS? Sam, Vala, and Carolyn all thought at once. Ishta just raised an eyebrow to the unfamiliar sight. _

Sam raised an eyebrow towards Jack. "Is that spaghetti for my hair on that puppet and what's that bump made of?"

"Well it looks life like Sam. It's short, and pregnant." Vala commented.

"Look at your puppet from Daniel. I think that's a black shoe string for your hair."

"Is that one of my barrettes?" Vala tried to look closer.

"At least you two look lifelike from what I see. Look at Cam's puppet of me. The little white _napkin_ coat is a dead give away for Doctor garb. I don't even look like that." Stated Carolyn.

"I don't understand?" Said Ishta. Being confused by the display of entertainment. Why would Teal'c be a part of such childish musings?"

Vala leaned over. "Muscles is what the men call, part of the gang. He wants to fit in to help out his friends. He's very loyal that way. Plus, it's a free show; so enjoy."

Ishta crossed her arms. "Indeed."

"Ok guys, remember, we are trying to help flyboy make up, plus give our women something else to concentrate on, other than being mad at us." Jack was motioning the men into action.

"I swear Jack; you're like a three year old with these puppets. How did you ever think this would work, and how come Teal'c doesn't have a puppet?" Mused Daniel.

"I don't see any other options and you guys didn't come up with any thing…well profound and well Teal'c is doing the lighting, so enough said."

"Can we please get on with this? The crowd….. Cam pointing at the girls. "Are getting restless. I think Carolyn is getting bored or annoyed."

Jack started first with his puppets. "You know Sam, I don't tell you enough how much I adore you. It's the little things you say and do that make my life worth living. Your are the air that I breathe, and the stars above." Making his two puppet kiss and hug.

"I don't believe I'm doing this." Daniel sighed.

"Vala, your belief in me and our love will always give me the strength to be a better man. You are my heart and soul and I can't ever live without you." Daniel made his two puppets hug and kiss also.

Cam couldn't help shake his head at both men, but admired how they were expressing their emotions.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Cam took a breath before his display.

"Carolyn; I just began to see how much you mean the world to me. I want what you want, whenever you want it. I respect you in so many ways, and if marriage is what you want and someday a family, then when you are ready, it will happen. I can only hope you can forgive me for being……being so stupid as to hurt your feelings."

Teal'c inclined. "Indeed."

All four women were astonished at such profound words from each mate. Especially from Cam. All women were misty, except for Ishta. She bowed her head at Teal'c. He understood the message.

With Sam, Vala, Carolyn all looking at one another and nodding yes. The women fell into applause for the men for making their evening a special and entertaining moment to reveal their feelings.

All the men bowed for their effort at their approval. Jack merely looked towards Cam, Daniela and Teal'c.

"Seeee, socks are always good for more than the feet."

While their attention was drawn to their adoring crowd, Carolyn had motioned Cam over to the side.

"Sooo, am I forgive……

Before Cam could finish, Carolyn threw her arms around Cam's neck and kissed him a long, long kiss. Carolyn pulled back, finally coming up for air.

Cam smiled. "Well I guess that's a hell yeah."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

"You know Sam, I've been thinking."

Sam nudged Jack's arm. "Uh oh; we had a sample of your thinking Jack."

"That Carolyn is a pretty swell gal. I think Mitchell will do alright by her."

"As oppose to what or whom?"

"Well I think we were a good influence on them. I mean everyone is getting married or later down the road."

"Sooo, you seem to think that you're a matchmaker sort?"

"Well maybe, but I was just thinking. What if we make plans to have the wedding at the cabin? I mean this is where everyone asked the other. I mean I'm going to be a father again. I just want this to be special for everyone."

"Why Jack you _romantic_ person you. It sounds like a great ideal. You think the rest will like this too?"

"Well, it's worth asking. Besides, I want all our friends here to enjoy the moment they proposed, are thought they proposed."

"Well that sounds nice, in a…..quirky…. kind of way. But why all this interest in where we are married?"

Jack walked his fingers around the bed. "I want to do something special for you Sam. I know you're like me, wanting a small ceremony and just close friends. But this is more about you. We're having a baby and I want nothing more than share what I'm feeling about you to others."

Sam smoothed Jack's cheek before kissing him. "Uhmm, I think that gesture deserves a little reward, _my little General_."

"Oh, I love the way you think Colonel."

* * *

"Mmmm, oh you can do that all night my puppet master." Vala pulled back for air from the deep kiss.

"Your wish is my command you sexy minx."

"What is a Minx anyway or do I want to know?"

"Just say it translates to a very flirtatious, appealing, intelligent women like you Vala."

"Well that I can accept." Daniel gave her another kiss. "Mmmmm, Daniel you are so frisky this evening. So what's the occasion?" Vala smiled mischievously.

"Can't I show the women I love how I feel about her?" Nudging her nose with his hands.

"Daniel it usually takes you forever to translate a little old stone. Me it's a lot different."

"Weellll, I'm a little rusty about relationships, but Cam made me realize what's really important."

"Such as?" Daniel pulled Vala closer to him.

"Well I don't want to rush you into marriage. I know love is in the air and when ever you want to get married, its ok with me."

Vala pulled away from Daniel. "So you don't want to get married right away, so that's it." Daniel could see Vala was pouting and scared.

"Nooo, I just want this to be your day and whenever you want to set a date will be fine with me."

"Well…..alright. As long as it's ok, for now."

"C'mere."

Daniel pulled Vala back into his arms, resting against the bed. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to be around for awhile, so get use to it. You'll be sick of seeing me all the time."

"Oh, I could never be sick of you Daniel. You should know that by now."

"Yeah…….I guess I do." Vala bent her head back to allow Daniel to kiss her once more, and more deeply.

* * *

"Cam?"

"Hmmm." Cam answered, half sleep, as Carolyn lay across his chest.

"What if I said that I was ready for marriage now?"

Cam's eyes popped wide open. "What?"

"What would you say if I changed my mind and wanted to get married sooner?"

"Is that really what you want?"

Carolyn crossed her arms on his chest. "I think I've been ready, it's just I wasn't sure if you really wanted it now."

"Do you know how long that I've been in medicine? How long it's been since I've been in a real relationship? Do you know what my mother keeps asking me why I'm not married and not have grandchildren? Do you….

Cam laughed a little. "I think I get the ideal. But to answer your question. I would marry you in a heartbeat anytime and any place."

Carolyn reached up and kissed Cam passionately before coming up for air. "I say you are going to be the death of me women."

* * *

"Ishta is there something on your mind?" Teal'c was lying on top of Ishta on their bed.

"I am not as vibrant as I use to be Teal'c. I think it would be wise for us to join as soon as possible."

"And to what has happened to come to this decision so earnestly?" As Teal'c adjusted his head to look Ishta in the eyes.

"I think it is time and we are at peace. I have lived a long life without another and love. I do not wish to wait any longer. Your are my soul mate and Chosen. If you do not feel the same way then…….

Teal'c turned to Ishta and pulled her down so that she was beneath him.

"I too have had the same thoughts. I have seen many things and seen life wasted when time is so short to express ones feelings. Words are not needed for you and I. We are one thought and one mind. It would be my honor to join with you as soon as you wish."

"Then we must tell our friends of our good news." Ishta smiled, while both bent there heads together.

"Indeed." Teal'c leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The doors opened to all four couples rooms at the same time, and ended up in the hallway together.

"LET'S GET MARRIED HERE AT THE CABIN." They all shouted.

Jack smirked. "Well let's not all go at once."

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

Everyone looked surprised as the next at the mention of getting married at the cabin.

"You know I knew this would happen one day. SG1 all in sync with everyone and nature. It clears a lot of things up around the universe."

"Oh stop Jack; you and nature are beyond help." Sam nugged. "Well I think this is great guys. We can all plan together the ceremony."

Vala clapping enthusiastically. "Oh when do we start? I know Daniel is more than happy to pay for the best and…..

"Whoa….whoa…whoa….. Let's just sit down and see what needs to be planned Vala. You do get compensation for working for SGC Vala."

"What's the fun in using my own money darling? From what I remember from Cosmopolitan magazine a girl needs to use all available resources she can gather to have that special moment in her life."

"Well Daniel, you can't argue with that." Smirked Jack.

"Well Jack that goes for you too. I'm sure Sam would love to go and pick out the best _your_ money can buy." Daniel shot back.

Cam, Carolyn, Teal'c and Ishta watched in silent mirth at the two bantering back and forth.

"I'm sure Vala can show you that Cosmopolitan magazine Daniel and you can pick out the dress. After all you are good at looking at artifacts. Maybe a Victorian themed dress would suit your taste."

"Oh Daniel could we?" Vala batted her eyes several times.

"What?...No…no…I mean you can pick whatever you want Vala. Jack probably would even model it for you."

Sam stepped in. "O….kay let's get something to eat. I'm starved." Sam moved Jack to the kitchen.

Vala grabbed Daniel's hand and moved to the bedroom and closed the door. The other two couples in the hallway stayed silent for awhile, watching their friends in each direction.

"Welllll; those pre marriage gitters really make you crazy huh?" Cam interjected.

Teal'c and Ishta stood stoically silent, turned and made their way to the kitchen. Carolyn turned looking towards the kitchen, then Daniel and Vala's bedroom. She crossed her arms and looked and Cam.

"What the _hell_ was that about?"

TBC

A/N: Ok, Ok, it's been awhile. So sorry, life has been good and I've been busy. Finally had a chance to do some musing. So reviews and comment are welcomed. I promise more a little sooner.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ok Daniel, I'm a little familiar with the male ego, but what was that about you and Jack in the hallway?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, don't give me that Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. It doesn't take a genius like you to see a snide remark at one of your friends; so spill." Vala poked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you act like _me._ I am _me_ and I don't like seeing _me_ in _you_. So stop the stalling and tell me what's wrong."

Sitting down huffing Daniel takes a seat on the bed. "I…..I sometimes think that Jack thinks this marriage thing is all a joke. Just once I would like Jack to see things thru our eyes. I….I don't know….

Vala sat down beside Daniel making Daniel face her. "Why do you think that Jack, your best friend does not take marriage seriously Daniel? Hasn't he been with you thru thick and thin? Has he not been there for you in the worst times of your life? Or is it something more?"

"Jack….Jack has been more than just a friend to me, and Sam…..well, Sam has been the sister I never had. Teal'c the big brother and Cam the crazy little brother that constantly annoys me. Everything I ever wanted in a family is right here in this cabin."

Vala titled her head, confused. "Then what's wrong darling?"

"I….I don't know. I…..I need some air."

Daniel abruptly left the room and left Vala thinking that she was the cause of his sorrow and pain.

**KITCHEN**

"Jack, what was that all about?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't give me that, I don't know what you mean act. You and Daniel and that whole conversation in the hall. Something is bothering Daniel and you need to fix this."

Teal'c interjected. "Samantha is correct O'Neill. Something is definitely most put off by Daniel Jackson. You must resolve this matter."

"I concur with Teal'c ,O'Neill. This is unusual for friends to be upset over a joyous occasion."

Jack thru his hands up in frustration. "Why must I always be the adult in these situations? Can't I just be….you know…me?"

Sam approached. "_Jaaaack_."

"Alright, alright. I swear, all a man wants to do is have a good breakfast and get married. What's so wrong with that."

_Stares, lots of stares_

"I'm goin….I'm goin."

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hey Daniel, we need to talk." No answer.

"Daniel if you don't want to talk just say so, and I'll walk away."

Jack hears crying, but no one saying anything. He walks in the room.

"Dan…Vala?" Jack walks over on a crying Vala, sitting on the bed. He embraces her.

"Hey…..there's no crying at the cabin. What's wrong? You two have a fight?"

Shaking her head no, Vala just continues to cry. "Hey…..hey I'll tell you what. Why don't I find our favorite space monkey and find out what's wrong…hmmm?"

Vala shakes her head vigorously yes. "Ok, one talk with an angry Archeologist coming up."

Before he walks outside, he gets Sam's attention. "Hey, Vala's crying. Can….. you…..

"Enough said. Just go make things better, like you always do." _Kiss_

"Have I told you lately, how much I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes. But I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

Sam caresses his face and heads for Vala's room.

"God I love that women." Jack proceeds outside. He sees Daniel sitting by the lake.

"Ok…..one talk with Daniel, coming up."

TBC

A/N: I know, I know, I've neglected my muse for awhile. So to bring in the seasons greetings. I'm updating just a little more. As always, I thank those who have stuck with this. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	38. Chapter 38

Jack proceeds to sit by Daniel, only staring out at the lake with him. The silence between the two are doable. They both make an added effort not to look or speak to each other.

Jack turned, trying not to be angry with his friend. "Awww Daniel; Sam is going to eat me alive if I don't fix this, and just so you know, Vala is crying."

That made Daniel turn. "You had to go there. So I made Vala cry. Is that your point?"

"No, just I know you Daniel and making Vala _cry_ is not something you would take lightly. So tell me what did _I _do wrong to piss you off?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my _ass_. You directed your anger at me specifically. I mean I'm usually the one being an ass, but you…..you are Mr. Nice guy, Mr. Communication, Mr…..

"I'm…_I'm scared Jack_….scared. There I said it, happy now?"

"No." Smirked Jack.

"God you can be such a …

"We've already been thru the Jack is an _ass_, so what else is bothering you?"

Daniel spoke angrily. "Can't you see what's happening? Everyone is happy, everyone is getting married and soon you and Sam are going to have a baby."

Jack sat back confused. "So being happy is a bad thing, huh Daniel?"

Daniel turned back to looking towards the lake. "Yes….happiness is not something I'm…..comfortable with."

"Sometimes Daniel, I just want to _hit_ you and just…..well, hit you. What could possibly be so wrong with all of us being happy for once?"

"_Everything_." Daniel shot back.

"Daniel, I'm not good at guessing what you're thinking. But this is making me a little _crazy_. Just spit out what's going on in that little space monkey brain of yours."

Daniel looked up at the sky, as if looking for some sign from the universe.

Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Come on buddy, what's really wrong?"

Daniel hung his head almost in defeat. "This can't be…I mean my….mom and dad were happy and our life was happy and then…..It's just a disaster waiting to happen Jack. I mean I'm an educated man and I shouldn't …..I…..it's too good to be true."

Jack now understood. "So you're scared that something is going to happen to Vala and you and you put us _all_ in the same category for _disaster_."

Daniel sat quite, not wanting to answer.

"Alright, this is for your own good Daniel." Jack swung and punched Daniel to the ground.

"Owww, what the hell was that for?" Rubbing his jaw.

"Of all the _asinine_ things to say Daniel. You have beautiful women in there that completely loves you, baggage and all. I have beautiful women in there that's going to have my baby and giving me a second chance at a family. Teal'c is just ecstatic to be with Ishta, and I actually _like_ her. Cam and Dr. Lam are just….well just good together and you sit out here sulking over something that may or may not happen. Could you once not think about being doomed and pull us all down with you? I can't even begin to understand why you even asked Vala to marry you if you thought it would turn out bad."

"I….I…..

"That's all you have to say…...well?"

"Sometimes Daniel you're just… just, a _Daniel._"

Jack walked away angry, not even looking back. Once inside he saw Sam and Vala at the door.

"Ugggghh…that…..ugggh….your man." Pointing at Daniel.

Both women watched Jack walk away, perplexed at what happened and why Jack had punched Daniel. It took Sam every ounce of strength to restrain Vala from going after Jack for punching Daniel.

"Please Sam, let me go. I need to see what's wrong with Daniel."

"Alright,I'll go see what Jack said. Those two; I'm going to _kill _them both myself. And Vala, things will be alright,ok."

Vala nodded while running to Daniel.

TBC

A/N: I know it's been awhile and some say I forgot my Stargate beginning. More soon and comments and reviews are welcomed. My hand is healing nicely and I'm musing more.


	39. Chapter 39

"Jack what's wrong?" Asked Sam.

"Indeed O'Neill; what has transpired between you and Daniel Jackson?"

"That….that idiot. I swear, just when you think you know someone and then they go and act like….like him."

"Jack you're not making sense. What's wrong with Daniel and why did you hit him?"

Tealc raised an eyebrow at that particular news.

"I didn't mean to. He just brings out the worst in me sometimes Sam. He can't see the sunshine beyond the clouds and I can't seem to get to thru to him Sam."

Jack shook his head in frustration, not being able to help his friend. "Jack, he will figure it out. Once he sees what his future could be, he'll come around."

"Indeed O'Neill. Daniel Jackson may be stubborn, but in the end his heart will win out."

"I hope so T. I hate being the bad guy all the time."

**OUTSIDE**

"Daniel, talk to me. Why did Jack hit you?"

"Nothing, he's just being….Jack."

"And I know you. You're just being _Daniel._ You two are friends and friends don't hit each other."

"It's nothing Vala." Raising his voice slightly. "Just….you don't understand. I…I think we just got caught up in the moment. Maybe…..maybe we should just slow down a little bit. Life… "

Vala was struck dumb for a few minutes, but she knew what Daniel was doing. He was _scared,_ for them.

_Slap!_

Daniel held his face from the sting. "What….what the hell did you do that for?"

"You made a promise to me Daniel Jackson. You said I can't get rid of you. So don't try now. I know what you're doing and I've run from myself more times than you can count." Vala started poking Daniel in the chest.

"You've got me Daniel, hook, line and stinker."

"Sinker."

"_Shut up_; you don't get to say what you want right now. I made a commitment to stay with you and you only. I don't take that lightly Daniel. I've never given myself over to anyone except you." Vala was almost straining her voice to continue.

"Vala….I…..

"No; I get to think this time. How do you think that makes me feel Daniel? That I'm not worthy of you or anyone being close to you? No wonder Jack hit you. I can't believe you sometimes Daniel. I would go thru the Maelstrom Nebula for you and back and still want to make you happy as your wife."

"I'm….I'm sorry Vala. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed…..

Vala started poking his chest again. "You needed me to set you straight again. You once told me to stop running and that I was home. You are my home Daniel, you always have been. I _know you_ my Darling, I _know you_. Now stop fooling around and kiss me you _idiot_."

Daniel just shook his head, knowing how wise and no nonsense Vala could be when she put her mind to it. He pulled her into a long lingering kiss.

**KITCHEN WINDOW VIEW**

"Well, I win. Vala slapped him once." Grinned Jack.

"Sorry Colonel, but Carolyn and I bet she would win him over with one kiss." Said Cam.

"Sorry Cam, I win, because I said he would kiss her first." Stated Sam.

Teal'c chimed in. "Sorry, but all are incorrect. I bet it would only take Vala Mol Doran _one_ argument to convince Daniel Jackson he was being illogical. They are still kissing and the argument is over; therefore I win the entire bet. I'm sure there are no other discussion on who won the bet." Teal'c raised an eye brow at all, standing stoic and unmoving.

Everyone handed over their money immediately to Teal'c with his hand outstretched.

Ishta stood back and smiled in victory for her betrothed.

**TBC**

A/N: I know it's been awhile. But I'm back to musing for the time being. Look for the upcoming wedding soon. As usual, any comments and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
